<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oathbound (divine red thread) by runtlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165710">oathbound (divine red thread)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runtlock/pseuds/runtlock'>runtlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>red threads that tie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Begrudging allies to lovers, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Return Ending (Sekiro), Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strap-Ons, Transmasc Genichiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runtlock/pseuds/runtlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"We are on the same side," he says, unimpressed. "Do not look so dour."</p>
  <p>Wolf silently holds up his prosthetic arm, spreading the imitation bone fingers.</p>
  <p>Genichiro considers him for a moment before the faintest trace of amusement rises to his eyes. "You possess both arms still from my perspective."</p>
  <p>Wolf takes a step towards him and Genichiro presses a hand to his chest, stilling him. His gaze is heavy, considering, as he sweeps it over Wolf’s figure.</p>
  <p>“I committed an injustice towards you,” Genichiro acknowledges softly, his eyes falling to the bone prosthetic. “You possess a second chance yet, in more ways than one. For that, I will not apologize.”</p>
</blockquote>The one where Wolf and Genichiro are both oathbound and begrudging allies.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>red threads that tie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. oathbound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>teetering on a knife's edge...<br/>starts after the first fight w/ geni and diverges! while it does mostly follow the main storyline, the sections with wolf are summarized briefly and the bulk of most scenes and main focus of the fic is on the in-between moments when wolf and genichiro interact</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genichiro staggers him with a heavy overhead sword strike and in one clean motion, swings his sword and severs his arm off. Wolf falls to his knees and loses consciousness before he even hits the ground proper.</p>
<p>When he wakes, he is under a thin silk sheet, a grainy wood ceiling staring back down at him. He jolts awake, startled to find that he has something on his arm, replacing what has been lost. The bone fingers move when he wills it, but he aches, hollow.</p>
<p>“Wolf!”</p>
<p>He looks towards the voice and sees Kuro and Genichiro standing by rows of thin bookshelves. Kuro drops his book and runs over to his side. Genichiro stays standing where he is, but his gaze is interested and challenging when he sweeps it over to Wolf. Wolf feels something strange when he looks at the other man, like another heartbeat in the recesses of his mind. It feels like a pull, but it’s nebulous, formless.</p>
<p>“Where…”</p>
<p>“In Ashina Castle,” Kuro placates as he stops by his side. He looks apologetic and guilty, fists clenched by his side. His gaze lingers on his left arm, on the macabre replacement that exists there now. “Wolf… I should have stopped you before you lost your…”</p>
<p>“It is of no concern, my lord.”</p>
<p>Kuro frowns at his answer. He stop-starts, sighing quietly when he sees Wolf’s distrustful gaze sweep back over towards the general. “Lord Genichiro is…”</p>
<p>“You were easy to carry back here,” Genichiro says suddenly. He speaks with a lilting calm confidence. He tilts his head, thoughtful. “You have a slight frame. I saw to it that you were cared for while you wrest life back to your body.”</p>
<p>Wolf glowers at him. The unfamiliar bone replacement clicks and moans when he moves it, and it does nothing to ease the phantom pain of his missing limb.</p>
<p>Genichiro paces over, his steps even, his strides sure. “We are the same now. I have what I desire,” he says. He looks down at Wolf with half-lidded eyes and holds his hand out towards him in offering. “We need not be enemies, <em> Wolf</em>.”</p>
<p>Wolf looks to Kuro in askance and the Divine Heir nods slowly.</p>
<p>“I could not bear to see it…. I know you would have come back. You would risk your life to scale Ashina Castle to find me again.” Kuro closes his eyes. His brow is furrowed. Wolf wishes it wasn’t. His lord worries often. “It would have ended in needless bloodshed and another plague of Dragonrot.”</p>
<p>“Ashina is full of resilient souls, but I would not ask more of them than what they have already given me.” Genichiro flexes the fingers of the hand he still has offered to Wolf. “I am glad we avoided such a fate.”</p>
<p>He feels no loyalty to Ashina; his priority is his lord and Kuro is only in Ashina because he cannot leave. Genichiro may not know this now, but he will, Wolf thinks as he meets his gaze. He will learn.</p>
<p>Genichiro leaves his hand out, still undeterred. “Divine Heir,” he says, his eyes never leaving Wolf, “perhaps you could explain our current situation.”</p>
<p>Kuro shifts in the peripheral of his vision, fidgeting. “We will aid Ashina in the defense of their home. Once Ashina is secure… Lord Genichiro will aid us in the process of immortal severance.”</p>
<p>“As I said, we are allies now, shinobi.”</p>
<p>Wolf cannot see so much as he can sense the tension in Kuro as he awaits his response. He reaches up and takes Genichiro’s hand. His fingers are cold and calloused, rough to the touch. His skin is tinted black over some of his fingers, as though burned. His grip is firm and steady, and he easily pulls Wolf to his feet. This close, Wolf can see clearly the difference in their size. Genichiro stands nearly two heads taller than him and his frame is broader as well, even beneath the bulk of his armor.</p>
<p>He should have been used to dealing with the heavy weight beneath Genichiro’s strikes considering all of his time training with Owl. He will learn. He will learn the rhythm at which Genichiro fights and next time there is a need, he will cut him down, even if he may rise again later.</p>
<p>He turns his appraising gaze up to meet Genichiro’s eyes again, twitching when he feels that strange pull in the back of his mind once more. Genichiro seems to react as well, brow furrowing as he tenses, shoulders hunching forward minutely. A second heartbeat, like a presence in his head. He pushes against the feeling and his head aches suddenly with an uncomfortable prickling sensation of feedback, like screaming metal.</p>
<p>He and Genichiro both instinctively take a step back from each other, posture shifting to something defensive, ready.</p>
<p>“Emma warned me there might be consequences to having two oathbound,” Kuro says quietly behind them. “That you two might be bound by virtue of sharing my blood. It is yet another reason that immortality must be severed.”</p>
<p>Wolf turns to him, head still throbbing, and kneels down on one knee again before the young lord. He tips his head up and waits.</p>
<p>Kuro explains the intricacies of immortal severance, based on what he has gleaned from the many books he has read. He speaks of four items that he requires for the process: the red Mortal Blade of legend, a pure white flower born of fountainhead waters, a fragrant crystal stone, and wood from the Everblossom tree of the Divine Realm. The four items are needed to create incense that will allow someone to ascend to the Fountainhead Palace and the Divine Realm to seek Kuro’s final prize: the Divine Dragon’s Tears.</p>
<p>Wolf listens carefully to all of it, hyper-aware of Genichiro’s presence behind him all the while. The tenuous pull in the back of his head grows strong and then weak, swinging. He is intimately connected to the other man now and the thought is not only unpleasant but unnerving.</p>
<p>Kuro finishes his explanation and there is a long pause. "Lord Genichiro... you will not interfere with immortal severance?"</p>
<p>Genichiro kneels down on one knee next to Wolf, a gesture that clearly surprises the boy. He looks Kuro evenly in the eyes. "You have my word. Your shinobi will gather the materials for immortal severance. Once the Interior Ministry has been routed, I will not stand in your way."</p>
<p>Kuro’s mouth presses together into a thin line. “If the Dragonrot spread becomes too severe… I will proceed with immortal severance, even if Ashina is not secure.” He looks at them both, expression grave. “Do not misunderstand me. This is a condition on the both of you… that you are not reckless in your engagements.”</p>
<p>“I have no intention of spreading disease through Ashina,” Genichiro murmurs. “I will not take my second chances lightly.” He glances at Wolf from the corner of his eye. “You should not either.”</p>
<p>Genichiro rises, standing proudly at his full height.</p>
<p>“Feel free to explore Ashina Castle and the outskirts as you please, shinobi. Merchants and the like have taken up shop around here. You may find their wares and supplies useful before you depart.”</p>
<p>He turns to pace towards the stairs and glances over his shoulder back at Wolf. His gaze is searing, and the heartbeat in his head thrums.</p>
<p>“Come back here after a time. I have business I must attend to, but I will discuss the specifics of one of the items you seek once you return.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After Genichiro leaves, Kuro tells him to use the shinobi shortcut across the room to access a dilapidated temple, where the Sculptor resides. He will explain the intricacies of the prosthetic arm Wolf has been given. Kuro also presses a gourd into his hands, telling him that a doctor named Emma has given it as a gift. It will heal his wounds when he drinks from it.</p>
<p>Wolf does as he’s told and learns more about the “fang” he now bears and the uses it has for traversing difficult environments. Despite the fact that Ashina’s soldiers are not hostile to him, Wolf sneaks through the outskirts and castle, pilfering unused and forgotten supplies from dark corners. He trades with strange merchants until he is satisfied with his loot: food, medicinal pellets and powders, and peculiar devices for his arm.</p>
<p>By the end of the day, when dusk turns to night, he returns to Ashina Castle.</p>
<p>He can feel the formless bond in his head growing stronger the closer he gets to the main keep. Wolf hears voices as he nears the central tower. He grapples to the top and finds Genichiro atop the dojo, bare feet on the tatami floor. He is no longer in heavy armor but in a loose-fitting black kimono and haori lined in gold. He is standing with his back to Wolf, talking to a large and broad general. His hair falls loose over his shoulders.</p>
<p>Genichiro tips his head, acknowledging his presence even before the general says anything.</p>
<p>“You have returned.” He nods to the man in front of him. “Thank you. We will speak later.”</p>
<p>The general snorts, looking over Genichiro’s shoulder at him. “My name is Gyoubu Masataka Oniwa!” he announces loudly, pounding a fist onto his chest. “Heed me: you will <em> not </em>give Lord Genichiro trouble or I will bring about the might of Gyoubu the Demon upon you!”</p>
<p>Genichiro turns around, but his gaze is still on the general. The expression on his face is… fond, and Wolf doesn’t know what to make of it.</p>
<p>“That’s enough, Masataka. You’ll wake up my grandfather with that voice.”</p>
<p>The general huffs loudly before bowing and departing down the stairs, leaving the two of them alone. Wolf shuffles across the dojo slowly, surprised when Genichiro moves to meet him halfway. He stops a few feet from the taller man, so that he does not have to tilt his head so far up to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>Even without his armor, the man cuts an imposing figure. Wolf thinks they must be near the same age as he considers him. His eyes are sharp, a deep passion inside of them. He has a large, proud nose, dark eyebrows, and thin lips. His mouth is often downturned, his forehead drawn together in a frown. For his striking presence and severe expression though, his face is soft, curved instead of angular.</p>
<p>Genichiro misinterprets his staring for disapproval. "We are on the same side," he says, unimpressed. "Do not look so dour."</p>
<p>Wolf silently holds up his prosthetic arm, spreading the imitation bone fingers.</p>
<p>Genichiro considers him for a moment before the faintest trace of amusement rises to his eyes. "You possess both arms still from my perspective."</p>
<p>Wolf takes a step towards him and Genichiro presses a hand to his chest, stilling him. His gaze is heavy, considering, as he sweeps it over Wolf’s figure.</p>
<p>“I committed an injustice towards you,” Genichiro acknowledges softly, his eyes falling to the bone prosthetic. “You possess a second chance yet, in more ways than one. For that, I will not apologize.”</p>
<p>The weight of his hand is heavy and warm against his chest, through the layers of clothing. His skin is buzzing, as is the bond in his mind. He steps back and Genichiro drops his hand to his side.</p>
<p>“You said you know of… one of the items my lord seeks.”</p>
<p>“The Divine Heir must shed blood as part of the ritual. However, no sword can cut his skin… except for this Mortal Blade.”</p>
<p>"Where... is it?”</p>
<p>Genichiro doesn't answer immediately, looking wistful. "It is in Senpou Temple, atop Mount Kongo. Tomoe once ascended the mountain herself to find it. But the monks refused to tell her, and she refused to shed blood unnecessarily." His gaze is dark, accusatory, when it lands back on Wolf. "Even if it was for the sake of <em> her </em>Divine Heir."</p>
<p>Kuro had mentioned a Divine Heir preceding him, someone named Lord Takeru. Though neither he nor Kuro have met the man. What remains of his legacy is in written form, through notes and journals. He pushes his thoughts aside when he realizes Genichiro is still watching him, seemingly waiting for a response. He must be angry with Wolf for killing Ashina soldiers earlier to clear a route for Kuro.</p>
<p>"No condolences for the innocent men you slaughtered?" Genichiro asks, voice low, thrumming, dangerous. "There are things more important than your lord."</p>
<p>Wolf stays silent.</p>
<p>Genichiro raises his hand, pressing fingers to either side of his jaw to tilt his face up. Wolf allows it, and they both know it is because he is not afraid.</p>
<p>He narrows his eyes and his mouth quirks, downturned. "How very like my grandfather to employ shinobi to protect the Divine Heir," he says quietly. His voice takes on a thoughtful quality now. "There is no method too underhanded. No cost too steep. No rest for such wickedness."</p>
<p>Wolf reaches up and wraps his prosthetic left hand around Genichiro's wrist, squeezing tightly, a warning. "Tell me about Senpou Temple."</p>
<p>"So impatient," Genichiro chides, voice low. He pulls his hand from his grip roughly, dropping his arm back down to his side. "Senpou Temple can be reached through the abandoned dungeon beneath Ashina."</p>
<p>He wrinkles his nose, tsking.</p>
<p>"All manner of rot resides down there. I had once sought his knowledge, but he is a foul man. But the dungeon should not be perilous to you. Ascension of Mount Kongo is more likely to use up your second chances. Do not be careless. Emma informs me that the monks have their own facsimile of immortality."</p>
<p>Wolf has all he needs. He will depart immediately, he thinks, even if nightfall is upon him. There is no need to keep Kuro waiting. Without saying anything, he turns from Genichiro. The man’s hand shoots out, grabbing his right elbow, grip tight. Wolf turns back to look at him, glowering.</p>
<p>“Do not be careless,” Genichiro repeats, eyes narrowed. “<em>Shinobi</em>.”</p>
<p>Wolf pulls his arm away from him in one sharp, smooth gesture. “Mind yourself,” he replies coldly, and turns away.</p>
<p>He can still feel the weight of Genichiro’s gaze on him as he jumps off of the roof.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He crosses the moat outside of Ashina castle’s main gates using his grapple. The bridge is empty and he runs across before grappling up the wall. He avoids the large bell-wielding Taro soldier sitting next to his sleeping dogs by slinking past. He pushes through the wood doors and finds a tall, elegant figure inside, standing over two dead bodies clothed in purple stripes. His sword hangs at his side, dripping blood.</p>
<p>The figure turns to him. He is wearing a red tengu mask and a straw cloak over a black kimono and hakama. His arms are wrapped in gray strips of cloth. There is a refined poise to him that reminds Wolf of the way Genichiro holds himself.</p>
<p>“Ah,” he says, voice muffled slightly from the mask, “The Wolf at last. Shinobi of the Divine Heir.”</p>
<p>Wolf braces one foot behind him, leaning down, posture at the ready as he watches the man.</p>
<p>The man laughs, the sound throaty and rich. “No need for that. I am not your enemy.” He tips his head, attention seemingly drawn to the wooden prosthetic Wolf now wields. “How ironic that <em> that </em>shinobi weapon has made its way to you now. A one-armed Wolf. The name Sekiro suits you better.”</p>
<p>Wolf relaxes only a fraction, frowning at him.</p>
<p>“I am the Tengu of Ashina,” the man tells him. He swings his sword to shake the blood off before he sheaths the weapon. “And you, Sekiro, are heading to Senpou Temple on a quest for the Mortal Blade.”</p>
<p>Wolf does not know who this stranger is or why he knows so much. But he doubts that Genichiro would let anyone who poses a threat to Ashina remain here unchecked. And the blood that was dripping from his sword earlier is clearly from the Interior Ministry agents.</p>
<p>“Not the talkative type?” the Tengu chuckles. “I will ask anyway. Tell me, Sekiro, what do you think of Genichiro Ashina? Is he driven? Unrelenting? Stubborn?”</p>
<p>Wolf considers this for a moment. “He is all of these things.”</p>
<p>And more, he thinks.</p>
<p>The Tengu clicks his tongue. “Of course. I would expect no less of him. I was worried what might happen after he got his hands on the Dragon’s Heritage.” His voice takes on a thoughtful quality. “But he appears centered. Grounded in a way I haven’t seen in years.”</p>
<p>The figure turns abruptly, pointing at Wolf.</p>
<p>“But do not rest, Sekiro. You may need to face him again, one day.” His voice drops lower, hushed. “With the Mortal Blade in hand, you will possess the means to end him, should it ever be necessary.”</p>
<p>He brushes past Wolf, walking back out the door without even a glance back as he says his final words.</p>
<p>“I hope it will never have to come to that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ascension of Mount Kongo is difficult, as Genichiro had warned.</p>
<p>The monks are numerous and though many of them are unarmed, he quickly finds that their fists are just as lethal. They crush his bones, shatter his ribs, and they walk away, unaware of his blood. He comes back, still feeling tender and raw all over, and watches his step this time. He picks his fights more carefully, only chancing it when he’s sure he can walk away with less than mortal wounds.</p>
<p>What he finds beyond the Illusory Hall surprises him. The Divine Child of Rejuvenation, a facsimile of Kuro. Her voice is calming and she speaks in polite, dulcet tones. She passes the Mortal Blade on to him, relieved to see that he survives drawing it. He thinks she’d be happier away from this rotted place, but she wishes to stay near the shrine to commemorate those who have fallen.</p>
<p>The trek down the mountain is a little easier because he can retrace his steps. He sleeps briefly in the wooden temple before the descent back down to the abandoned dungeon. On the way back, he kills all of the undying with the Mortal Blade. He has no taste or tolerance for it anymore now that he’s seen what the monks have done.</p>
<p>He dispatches the surgeons, remembering what Genichiro had said before about one of the men, presumably Doujun. He finds that he agrees. He doesn’t need to see what other macabre things will result from their experimentation. He stands with his blade dripping blood over Doujun's and Dosaku's corpses.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He returns in midday to find Kuro’s meditation room empty, save for an old attendant. She tells him that the Divine Heir has gone to eat with Isshin to keep him company. Looking with distaste at his clothes, which are still damp from the muddy waters beneath Ashina, she not-so-kindly suggests he bathe anyway to make himself presentable.</p>
<p>He skulks off to do so. The large communal bathhouse in the soldiers' barracks was apparently damaged in the last major attack on Ashina castle. So instead, he gathers water from the lake behind the castle. He tows the water in a large bucket to a private, shaded corner of the castle grounds, and splashes water over himself, rinsing dirt and grime and blood off of his skin. He sluices the water over his face and washes his hair too. He leaves his hair down to dry while he scrubs at some of the more stubborn bloodstains on his orange haori.</p>
<p>Though considerably less dirty, his clothes are still damp, but he's unbothered as he pulls them back on. He hopes Kuro won't take affront to it.</p>
<p>Wolf returns to Kuro's room to find that he's still gone. He could seek him out and pay tribute to Lord Isshin as well, but he has never been much for political pleasantries. Instead, he watches the snow fall as he practices martial arts techniques gleaned from the Senpou esoteric texts. He reads about the leaping kick, a move he has seen the monks and the Interior Ministry ninjas perform. He is in the midst of practicing the movements for it when he hears heavy footfalls behind him.</p>
<p>"Shinobi."</p>
<p>Wolf brings his foot down onto the tatami floor hard as he finishes the kick. He straightens up slowly, turning to look at Genichiro. The general stands tall and proud in the doorway, his wide and heavy-set frame cutting a figure in sharp lines. He has blood smeared on his face and over the fringe of his cloak and on the front of his armor. He smells of gunpowder and blood; he has just returned from battle and he is restless with excess energy.</p>
<p>His gaze trails to the sword hilt of the Mortal Blade hitched on Wolf's back.</p>
<p>"I see you were successful in your journey. Returned in less than two weeks. I'm impressed."</p>
<p>Genichiro shifts his weight from one foot to another before stepping out from under the doorway. He stalks forward, posture poised and tense, like a prowling tiger. Wolf can see where they are similar, teeth and claws and blood and fighting unrelentingly towards a goal only they understand. He stops a few feet from Wolf, towering over him.</p>
<p>"Show me what you have learned," he says— <em>demands</em>. His tone leaves no room for argument or refusal. "Duel me, shinobi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Do you need to understand me for us to be allies?”</p><p>“Are we allies, shinobi?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have some respect for the inherent homoeroticism and sexual tension of duels</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Show me what you have learned," he says— <em> demands</em>. His tone leaves no room for argument or refusal. "Duel me, shinobi."</p><p>He draws his left foot back and crouches as he grabs his sword with his left hand. He pushes the hilt out of the sheath with his thumb and grabs the sword with his right, drawing the katana out slowly. His movements are graceful, but there is an edge to them. He is angry, agitated, but Wolf does not know why. Nonetheless, he won’t back down from a challenge.</p><p>Wolf draws Kusabimaru and stands at the ready.</p><p>“You should know I don’t intend to hold back,” Genichiro says, and his voice is soft and violent. His eyes are bright, dangerous. “You challenged me once. Let’s see what you’ve learned since.”</p><p>Genichiro comes at him like a starved tiger, vicious, heavy sword swings in perfect form. He’s had some practice since; though the monks of Senpou Temple are not the same size as Genichiro, the ones with staffs hit just with just as much force behind their strikes. Wolf twists his wrist deftly, parrying by redirecting the force one way or another. Genichiro notices— his eyes flash, and Wolf thinks he sees the hint of a smile before his next sword swing.</p><p>Genichiro draws his sword close, tight to his side, and then thrusts it forward. His eyes go wide when Wolf slides to the left and steps on his sword, effectively countering the move. He pulls his sword back and catches Wolf’s retaliating sword swing close to his chest, bracing the palm of his other hand on the flat edge of his sword. He shoves back against Wolf’s strike and takes a few steps back, recovering his posture.</p><p>He is more careful after that, but still aggressive.</p><p>They meet each other blow for blow and Wolf watches Genichiro, analyzing his rhythm. Two swings, left and right, at a specific speed. A heavy kick before a sword strike. Genichiro scowls after parrying one of Wolf’s swings and he slides his sword back into its sheath as he backsteps. He reaches for his bow with his left hand, the fingers of his right hand already sliding behind him to grasp at arrow quivers. He lets fly four arrows and Wolf blocks them, though he’s surprised at the force behind them.</p><p>They go at it again, the sound of their swords meeting filling the air with the screech and clang of heavy metal.</p><p>He doesn’t find himself overwhelmed by Genichiro like he had felt the first time they fought. Instead, he feels like he could press the initiative. Wolf is itching under his own skin and when Genichiro reaches for his bow again, knees bent like he’s about to jump into the air, he throws a shuriken from the prosthetic and does a swinging dash towards him.</p><p>He slashes across Genichiro’s belly and his sword slices a line through his armor. Genichiro staggers, not injured, but clearly surprised by his aggression. Wolf steps in close and hooks his foot behind Genichiro’s ankle as he pushes him with his left hand. Genichiro growls, wrapping an arm around Wolf’s waist to tug him down with him. He falls heavily onto his back with Wolf landing on top.</p><p>Genichiro brings his sword arm back up to try and stab Wolf in the side. Wolf catches his blade with his prosthetic hand and slams it back down to the ground. He reverses his own grip on his sword and his blood boiling, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, he brings it down in a vicious stab into his shoulder.</p><p>Genichiro <em> snarls</em>, writhing under Wolf when he twists the sword in the wound, cruel. He tastes vindication in the back of his throat and startles when Genichiro laughs suddenly. Wolf wrenches the sword out of the wound, splattering even more blood over his face. He watches as Genichiro breathes hard and deep, a rumble of laughter still in his throat. He licks at the blood on the corner of his mouth and smiles, eyes going half-lidded.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>His hair is still wet from washing it earlier and it drips on Genichiro’s face, a drop of water sluicing over the smear of dried blood high on his cheek.</p><p>“You are extraordinary,” Genichiro says, and his voice is breathless, rough still as his shoulder twitches, still oozing blood. His next words come out as a drawl. “It’s your win this time, Shinobi of the Divine Heir.”</p><p>Genichiro’s body is warm and solid beneath him and his eyes are watching Wolf with a dangerous mix of respect and interest. The fingers of Genichiro’s left hand flex and Wolf feels a shiver run down his spine, a warning, as a flash of lightning sparks out of the periphery of his vision. The clap of thunder is almost deafening a few seconds later.</p><p>Genichiro is still watching him, analyzing him. Their bond is pulsing, rhythmic, like slow breathing. He seems calm now, the restlessness and anger bleeding off of his body is gone, and yet— Wolf feels like he’s in danger of making a mistake here. Genichiro, with blood on his skin, smelling like fire and gunpowder and violence.</p><p>He shifts to try and climb off of the general and stills when Genichiro puts his hand over his left arm, over where prosthetic meets flesh beneath his armor wrappings.</p><p>“How fortunate that we are allies.” He pauses, squeezing his arm gently. His fingers feel like a brand on his skin, even through the layers of clothing. “Would you ever serve another lord?”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Wolf answers, meeting his gaze. “But it would never be you.”</p><p>“Ah.” Genichiro’s eyes narrow and he looks… <em> pleased</em>, somehow. “Good.”</p><p>Wolf pulls his arm from his grasp, the gesture rough, too sticky. He feels warm under his scarf and he does not want to be vulnerable in front of the man, so he pulls away, climbing off of Genichiro.</p><p>Genichiro sits up, reaching up with his right hand to clench over the wound in his shoulder.</p><p>“You came at me like a wolf starved,” he says, and he sounds thoughtful. “Like you wanted to kill me.”</p><p>Wolf looks back down at him as he sheaths his sword. Genichiro’s gaze trails up his body, stopping again when they fall on the sword hilt of the Mortal Blade on his back.</p><p>“You possess the means of killing me now,” he says, and his voice is even. He looks proud, dangerous with that gleam in his dark eyes. “If you wanted it so.”</p><p>Wolf silently unhitches the healing gourd from his side, handing it to Genichiro. He doesn’t take the offered gourd immediately, eyes still considering and heavy on Wolf. He can feel a push in the back of his mind, a fluttering heartbeat, like Genichiro is probing their bond, curious. He glares at Genichiro and the man relents, the ghost of a smile curving his lips.</p><p>He lets go of his shoulder and reaches up to take the gourd, sticky, bloody fingers curling around the cold, grainy wood. He closes his eyes and drinks from it, sighing. A thin wisp of green smoke wafts from his shoulder as the wound knits itself closed. Some of the medicinal water trickles down his lip and Genichiro licks it up before the drop can slide down to his chin. He hands Wolf the gourd back and Wolf takes it and does not let his gaze linger on him.</p><p>"Did you meet him?" Genichiro asks. "The Tengu of Ashina. He calls you Sekiro.” A pause, and there is an undercurrent to his voice that Wolf can’t quite identify. “It suits you."</p><p>“...Call me whatever you like.”</p><p>Genichiro laughs again, the sound low, rumbling like thunder. Wolf feels warm underneath his scarf. He keeps his gaze turned away from the other man, but he can feel the weight of Genichiro’s eyes on him, assessing, contemplative, sizing him up. His voice is a drawl when he speaks next.</p><p>“Sekiro, then.”</p><p>Wolf can hear him shifting, standing up behind him. He finally turns to look at Genichiro. He looks a mess— his cloak is torn where Wolf stabbed into his shoulder, and he’s smeared with blood and grime. He looks like a spectre of something violent and dangerous, like every bit the commanding war general that he is. Genichiro rolls his shoulders, sighing as he cracks his neck. Sweat is trickling down his jaw. Wolf’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth at the sight.</p><p>“Thank you,” He looks meaningfully at Wolf, gaze flicking to the Kusabimaru, now sheathed at his hip, “for your candor.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wolf follows up with Kuro later.</p><p>The turn of his mouth is unhappy when he hears that Wolf had to die to draw the blade, but he understands that it is necessary. Wolf offers the blade to him, but Kuro shakes his head.</p><p>“You should keep it. You’ve already used it to end the monks’ and surgeons’ false heritage.” Kuro pushes the blade back, smiling sadly. “I am sure you will have need of it again on your journey. You’ve done well so far.”</p><p>Kuro bids him thanks and tells him that he should rest before he leaves again. The Ashina clan has arranged a clean room a few floors down from Kuro’s meditation room for Wolf’s personal use, with spare clothes and supplies for sword maintenance.</p><p>“Emma also left medicinal supplies for you in the room,” Kuro pauses, giggling suddenly. It’s been a long time since he’s heard the boy laugh. It’s a nice sound. “I just realized you still haven’t met her. She’s just been so busy between tending to wounded soldiers and Lord Isshin. I hope you understand. She would like to meet you when your schedules align.”</p><p>Wolf nods and bows his head. Though, he thinks he does not need to see her to know her worth. All he knows is that she has provided him valuable tools while caring for all of Ashina’s sick and wounded.</p><p>“One of the items we needed was wood from the Everblossom branch. After you left, I followed up with Emma and Lord Genichiro. He took a branch from the Everblossom years ago, not knowing it would make the tree wither…. He has given it to me since. With the Mortal Blade in hand, this means you now only need the fountainhead flower and the fragrant stone to make the incense.”</p><p>Wolf only nods in acknowledgment when Kuro looks at him.</p><p>“You talked briefly about the centipedes and the Rejuvenating Waters,” he says next. He makes a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat. His gaze drifts over to the library across the room, filled with dusty tomes and sheaves of unbound paper. “I’d like to know more, but I think I will wait until tomorrow. There are some books I’d like to reference before I ask you any questions.”</p><p>He turns back to look at him, smiling gently.</p><p>“Rest now, Wolf. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The room he has been given is small, but clean.</p><p>There are stacks of neatly folded spare clothes in the drawer next to jars of choji oil and uchiko powder for sword maintenance. He cleans his sword and reviews the Senpou esoteric texts again before laying down on the futon they’ve provided. The sheets are soft beneath his back and his hair falls loose over the pillow. It’s more comfortable than anything he’s been used to for awhile now.</p><p>But he feels agitated, on edge with something nameless. He tosses and turns for half an hour, with no sign of sleep claiming him.</p><p>Wolf pulls his haori back on and tugs his armor guards on. He grabs Kusabimaru from the stand and jumps out the window. He runs and leaps off the roof, letting himself fall down until he tosses his grapple out at the last second to pull himself onto another rooftop. The cold night air feels good rushing against his skin and through his clothes.</p><p>He roams around the castle rooftops aimlessly, crossing paths with the Nightjar. They guard this domain and they don't take lightly to trespassing. But they are used to seeing him skulk around to return to Kuro. Their eyes are instead reserved for spotting purple-cloaked Interior Ministry agents. He works his way around to the back of the castle, exploring areas he’s seldom traveled. It’s much quieter at night. There are still guards, but there’s less talking and chatter.</p><p>He traverses back towards the main gate of the castle, feeling strangely drawn there. As Wolf gets closer, he can hear talking— Genichiro’s voice. There are torchlights on the other side of the gate doors. If he is not careful, he’ll be seen. Instead, he grapples up to the roof of the gate and makes sure to land light on his feet. He stays crouched, tuning his ears to listen carefully.</p><p>"You were injured today," a soft voice says, "but you did not lose your life?"</p><p>"No." Genichiro makes a sound in the back of his throat. "I have yet to die. Let us hope it stays that way. I could not ask more of you than I already do."</p><p>Wolf peers over the edge of the roof to see Genichiro standing in full armor, cloak still torn over the front of his shoulder. He’s standing next to a petite woman wearing a black haori over her kimono. He can only see her back, where her dark hair is beautifully tied up into two loose loops. She is slight next to him, but her back is straight, her posture elegant and poised. If she is asking after Genichiro’s health, she must be “Emma.”</p><p>“It is late,” she says, and her voice is lilting, almost song-like in its cadence. “Something troubles you terribly for you to have called me out here.”</p><p>Genichiro does not answer immediately. “We lost a crucial supply route today,” he says finally. “The men fought valiantly, but we suffered too many losses.” He makes an angry noise in the back of his throat, a snarl, and smashes his fist onto the wood of the bridge fencing. “They cannot beat us in a fair fight, so they intend to starve out Ashina. Cowards.”</p><p>Emma puts a hand over his fist, and the simple action seems to ease his temper. </p><p>Genichiro retracts his hand, letting it fall to his side. “The herbs and supplies you need for my grandfather are not in danger.” He tilts his head, looking out across the moat to the other bridge. “But our resources will grow sparser from now on. I will prioritize finding what you need to treat our soldiers.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she says, bowing her head just barely to him, polite. A pause. “Lord Genichiro… about the matter of your own medicine....”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>“I am still missing what I need to make it. Given that another supply route has been cut off…” she trails off, sighing, and she sounds deeply apologetic and upset on his behalf. “You may experience a particularly heavy menses at the end of the month.”</p><p>Genichiro huffs. “That is an acceptable loss in the grand scheme of things. Will you at least have something to alleviate the menstrual cramps?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then that is fine with me. Please leave the medicine in my room at your earliest convenience.”</p><p>She bows deeply this time. “It will be done.”</p><p>There is a lull in their conversation, enough for Wolf to question why he has come here. He can feel, suddenly, a pulse in the back of his mind, thrumming. He had been restless when he left the room, eager to feel the night air on his skin. Perhaps the persistent tune and hum of his oathbound bond with Genichiro drew him here while he wasn’t paying attention.</p><p>“Lord Genichiro!” a familiar and loud voice booms suddenly in the night. “There you are. The Seven Ashina Spears have all returned and are ready for the meeting now.”</p><p>Wolf peers back over the roof shingles to see the large, commanding form of Gyoubu Oniwa now standing a few feet away on the bridge. He bows to the woman.</p><p>“Lady Emma, pardon my interruption.”</p><p>“Not at all. It is great timing.” She presses a hand to her cheek, thoughtful. “I should return to Lord Isshin’s side before the Tengu makes another appearance…”</p><p>Genichiro makes a noise at that, almost a snort. “He has never paced himself.”</p><p>“I am not sure you get to criticize him in that capacity,” Emma says, and her voice is diplomatic, but full of a muted, soft humor.</p><p>Genichiro makes an affronted noise while Gyoubu laughs loudly. “She’s quite right, my lord!” He thumps his hand on Genichiro’s back, the gesture familiar and comfortable. </p><p>Genichiro gives Emma a long look. “I apologize for troubling you so late. Would you ask anything of me before I leave?”</p><p>“No, I am alright.” Emma bows again. A pause, and then she speaks, once again with humor in her voice. “Lord Isshin will be amused to hear that it is Gyoubu who has whisked you away again. He says you two are attached at the hip.”</p><p>Genichiro huffs. “All either of you do is make jokes at my expense.”</p><p>Wolf does not know what to make of the smile he sees curve over his lips as he turns from Emma to follow a laughing Gyoubu across the bridge. Emma watches them for a long while, waiting until they cross through the gates and turn out of vision. Wolf leaves before she can turn around to make the trek back to the castle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kuro sits to eat with him the next morning in the meditation room, spreading out bowls of food onto a low table for them to eat. He is cheerful when he informs Wolf that he cooked some of these himself now that the castle attendants trust him enough to let him use the kitchen. Wolf looks out over the low table, spying meat, fish, and vegetables. It smells delicious. His stomach rumbles and he bows in apology at the affront.</p><p>"Raise your head," Kuro tells him gently. "Please, sit with me and eat."</p><p>Kuro places a bowl piled high with rice in front of him. Wolf picks up the chopsticks to eat as he murmurs thanks quietly. The chopsticks are wooden, delicate in his fingers, and for a moment, he has a strange sense of clarity. Kuro looks happy to have a quiet moment to eat with him. It occurs to Wolf that his lord has been alone often since he’s started gathering the materials for immortal severance. He recalls his father saying before that the Divine Heir must be lonely, though he also told Wolf often it was not his job to raise a child.</p><p>He silently picks at the food, piling meat and vegetables atop his rice. He feels clumsy with the chopsticks, but if Kuro notices, he does not say anything. Wolf has not often had the luxury of sitting down to eat often and it’s been years since he’s eaten with chopsticks. Most of the time, he’s eaten with his bare hands.</p><p>“You mentioned that the monks were experimenting with the Rejuvenating Waters,” Kuro says after a while. He plucks a piece of fish from the tray and places it on Wolf’s bowl of half-devoured rice. “Would you tell me more?”</p><p>Wolf nods.</p><p>“There is only one surviving child… the Divine Child of Rejuvenation.” He pauses, staring down at the fluffy rice that remains in his bowl. He thinks of fine grains of pure white rice, like snow. “She gave me rice from the palm of her hands… it can be eaten raw to heal wounds.”</p><p>Kuro looks aghast. “Consumed <em> raw?</em>  Wolf…”</p><p>“It tastes sweet.”</p><p>Kuro shakes his head. “I worry about your eating habits. That is exactly why I wanted to eat with you today.” He sets down his chopsticks suddenly, looking troubled. He folds his hands on the table. “This Divine Child… is she safe in the temple?”</p><p>He explains her circumstances. The monks are of no threat to her and she only wants to be with her fallen siblings. He knows not how many children died for the monks’ greed for immortality, but he knows that she prays endlessly and recites their names in her lonely sanctuary.</p><p>Wolf does not tell Kuro about what he’s learned about the snake viscera, about her offer to be the cradle. He has yet to find the two "fruits" of the serpent anyway, but it does not change the fact that it exists as the only option that lets Kuro live. It will have to remain his secret for now.</p><p>“Perhaps, after immortal severance…,” Kuro gives him a mournful smile, “her immortality will be severed too. She might be happier here. Less lonely. Will you bring her back safely for me?”</p><p>Wolf does not know how to console Kuro, how to ease his concerns. He only nods solemnly. The Divine Child of Rejuvenation will be safe, no matter the cost.</p><p>Kuro relaxes and picks up his chopsticks again to eat, so Wolf follows his example. They eat quietly for a while until the conversation picks up again, this time about the affairs of Ashina. They’re in the middle of talking when the wood doors to the room creak open.</p><p>Genichiro steps into view in the doorframe. He is dressed in a black kimono, the hem of his sleeves lined with the Ashina crest, sewn in fine gold thread. His hair is longer than Wolf remembers, from the last time he saw him outside of his heavy battle armor. It curls past his shoulders. He looks tired, the bags under his eyes a little more pronounced and dark. He must have been up late because of the war council with his generals.</p><p>"Divine Heir," Genichiro says, tipping his head respectfully. He straightens back up, gaze falling on Wolf. "Sekiro."</p><p>Kuro looks up in askance. "'Sekiro'…?"</p><p>Wolf meets his eyes carefully.</p><p>"Shinobi," Genichiro says instead. His voice is very low, and there is an implacable undercurrent to his words. "I wish to speak with you privately. It is a personal matter."</p><p>Wolf bows his head to Kuro before setting his chopsticks down and standing up. Genichiro watches him all the while, unreadable but intense. He paces over, footsteps silent, until he comes to a stop in front of him, too close to be friendly. It does nothing to unnerve Genichiro, who still towers two heads taller than him. Genichiro looks down at him without tilting his head down. This close, Wolf can see the full set of his long lashes.</p><p>Genichiro finally drags his eyes from him to look over his shoulder at Kuro. “Divine Heir,” he says again by way of farewell.</p><p>He turns, shoulder brushing against Wolf’s chest with the motion and departs down the stairs. Wolf follows him as he takes a turn down an unfamiliar hallway only one floor down from the meditation room. This hallway is larger, grand, and the two blue-clothed samurai bow to him as he passes by.</p><p>Genichiro pauses suddenly, turning to look over his shoulder at Wolf. His voice is quiet, too hushed for the samurai down the hall to hear him. “I hope you will not take this as something untoward. I only want to speak to you in my room because of the privacy it affords me.”</p><p>Wolf simply nods and the tension eases from his shoulders. Genichiro’s gaze lingers on him for a moment longer before he turns and continues down the hall to the doors at the end. He pushes the heavy wood doors open, revealing a large but sparsely decorated room. There is a futon tucked into the corner and a low table with books and ink in the middle of the room. There are two seating cushions on either side of the table. On the back wall, his armor hangs on a stand, ready to be donned at a moment’s notice.</p><p>Genichiro closes the doors behind Wolf and brushes past him to pick up a ribbon from the low table. He straightens up and tucks his hair behind him, tying a loose knot near the nape of his neck.</p><p>“You were listening last night.”</p><p>It is not a question.</p><p>Wolf nods.</p><p>“I thought so.” He does not sound angry; his voice is carefully neutral. “I could feel the pull from our oathbound connection. You were near, even if I could not see you.” Genichiro rolls his shoulders, pinning him with a hard look. “Does it change anything?”</p><p>Wolf shakes his head. Genichiro’s body is his own and it is not Wolf’s business. It changes nothing and it should change nothing.</p><p>Genichiro’s gaze is heavy on him, considering. “It is not knowledge I have chosen to share with many. My grandfather, Emma, and Masataka are among the few who do know. You understand why it must be so.”</p><p>Wolf can imagine why. Ashina may be a strange land itself, but as with the rest of the country, the people who reside within it are unlikely to have a nuanced understanding of why Genichiro identifies as he does.</p><p>“I don’t expect you to understand the particulars,” Genichiro sounds wistful. “The term ‘man’ is not quite what I feel, but it is close enough. I suppose to you, it doesn’t matter.” He gives Wolf a long look before he closes his eyes. “I cannot say the same for others, who are already critics of me for my use of heretical arts.”</p><p>Genichiro slides his kimono off of his right shoulder to reveal a large black scar trailing over his pale skin. He keeps his other hand clasped firmly over his chest to keep the kimono from spreading open.</p><p>“Ashina’s samurai and soldiers pride themselves on the use of the Ashina sword style, as founded by my grandfather.” Genichiro pulls the kimono back up and readjusts himself. He looks up at Wolf and his eyes are dangerously dark, vicious with determination. “It matters not to me where I draw my strength from. All that matters is the preservation of Ashina.”</p><p>Their bond pulses with an echo of Genichiro’s resolve and single-minded tenacity. He is relentless. Wolf considers the black scar on his skin and wonders what Genichiro has yet to reveal to him. He thinks of the feeling of his sword piercing the soft flesh of his shoulder, the sound of Genichiro’s laugh as he licked the blood off of the corner of his lips.</p><p>Genichiro tilts his head, inquisitive, when Wolf takes one step closer to him.</p><p>“It changes nothing,” Wolf says finally. “I will tell no one.”</p><p>Genichiro doesn’t say anything immediately before the faintest curve curls his lips. “Have I earned your trust, shinobi?”</p><p>He’s earned his respect, Wolf thinks, and something more.</p><p>Wolf presses his right hand against Genichiro’s stomach, along the side, palm flush against him. Genichiro tenses, surprised, and he can feel the way his muscles jump beneath his kimono. He’s warm even through his clothes, and their bond thrums with a pleasant sort of feedback at the contact.</p><p>Genichiro reaches up to press his hand over Wolf’s. His palm is hot over the back of Wolf’s hand, like a brand on his skin.</p><p>“Sekiro,” Genichiro says, looking at him strangely. “Connected as we are by oath and divine blood, your thoughts remain elusive to me.”</p><p>“Do you need to understand me for us to be allies?”</p><p>“Are we allies, shinobi?” </p><p>Wolf doesn’t answer. The weight of Genichiro’s eyes on him makes him itch under his skin, something like desire in the back of his throat. Their bond pulses brighter in his head, heavy and nearly tangible. Wolf feels dizzy with the sensation.</p><p>He slides his hand from beneath Genichiro’s warm palm and pulls away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. lightning strikes his sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Genichiro looks back up at him, eyes narrowed. He seems to realize Wolf has no ulterior motives for asking. He huffs, sullen.</p><p>“I thought it clear that I want nothing more than for Ashina to be safe. We have fought off the Interior Ministry many times now, but we are losing too many men.” Quieter, a divine fury in his voice, he says, “It is a war of attrition. And Ashina is bleeding dry.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little plotty at the start but! it will pick up w/ some interaction</p><p>the stuff with owl leads into a conversation geni and wolf will have later in the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wolf buys supplies from the Memorial Mob at Ashina outskirts, the one surrounded by crows atop a secluded cliff. To reach Bodhisattva Valley where the Fountainhead Palace waters pool deeply, he’ll need to descend to Ashina Depths and cross the poisonous Sunken Valley. He stocks up on contact medicine and antidote powders for the trip, trading coin for folded packets of medicine. He’s in the process of tucking them away into his pack when he hears the sound of bells ringing in the direction of Ashina castle.</p><p>Wolf makes his way back immediately, and he comes across the source of the disturbance: Interior Ministry red guard samurai. They’ve sent a small legion to attack, and they’ve come with rifles and flamethrowers, with better firepower than Ashina’s soldiers have.</p><p>He spies Genichiro surrounded by three of his Seven Spears and Gyoubu in the back. He can see Genichiro pointing to the fringes of the battlefield, directing his generals to push past the throng of battle to get to the backline, where the Interior Ministry red guard riflemen are standing safely behind their main forces.</p><p>Even high above on the rooftops, Wolf can feel the vibrance of Genichiro’s righteous anger and fiery determination through their bond. Genichiro’s heartbeat pulses in the back of his head. Wolf turns his attention towards the castle’s central tower. Genichiro will be fine without him; he has to be.</p><p>Wolf clamors up onto the rooftop near the dojo and he can hear the sound of swords clanging. He grapples up and is shocked to see Owl’s back as he swings his heavy sword at the thin, elegant figure of the Tengu of Ashina. The Tengu is dressed in his usual attire, but his mask is gone, and Wolf spies where the wooden red shell is cracked on the floor of the dojo.</p><p>Owl turns to look when he hears Wolf’s feet land on the wood behind him. “If it isn’t the young puppy, returned to life,” he says, his voice rough, almost cruel. “Come, son. Join me.”</p><p>“You died that night…” But his father looks every bit like he remembers him— large, imposing, commanding. “How could…”</p><p>“I am your father.” Owl holds his hand out to him and his voice leaves no room for argument. “You will obey the Iron Code. The parent is absolute.” He glances across the floor to where the Tengu stands. “We will put Isshin Ashina out of his misery. And then put your Mortal Blade to use and sever Genichiro’s oath with the Divine Heir.”</p><p>“A <em> rat</em>,” the Tengu says sharply. He brandishes his sword, standing at his full height. “Come to make use of the Divine Heir’s blood for the sake of killing and conquest. This is how immortality corrupts men into <em> Shura</em>.”</p><p>Wolf thinks of his conversations with the Sculptor, who is cryptic and reticent, but has told him enough for him to know he’s made mistakes, that he’s haunted by the blood on his hands. Owl looks at him with cold derision, hand still held out, awaiting his response.</p><p>“I cannot… I will not abandon my lord.”</p><p>“Have you grown soft, boy?” Owl drops his hand back down to his side, disapproving. “The Divine Heir is not a child you have to raise and his will comes second to mine.”</p><p>He shakes his head and draws his sword. There will be no more talking.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The battle is hardfought, and Wolf expects to feel grief after. But he stands with his sword dripping blood over Owl’s body, and feels as though he is done mourning.</p><p>The Tengu— Isshin— collapses after the battle, coughing incessantly, gasping for breath. Wolf kneels down in front of him and offers him his gourd, but the old man pushes it away.</p><p>“Save it. This is not something that can be quelled with the gourd’s healing waters.”</p><p>He helps Isshin to his feet, holding his weight as he walks them towards the doors of the dojo. They are greeted on the steps by the quiet and refined figure of the woman Wolf recognizes to be Emma. Her face is pale with concern when she sees Isshin.</p><p>“Lord Isshin….” She rushes forward to support his weight. She bows her head just barely to Wolf, the line of her mouth downturned, her brow furrowed. “I must apologize… Master Wolf, this is the first time we have met, and yet…”</p><p>He shakes his head and lets her take Isshin from him. She appears surprisingly strong, easily taking on Isshin’s weight to lean against her instead. Though Isshin has stopped coughing, he looks deathly pale and his skin is damp with sweat. He opens his mouth as though to say something, but he falls unconscious, entirely limp now in Emma’s grasp.</p><p>His concern must show on his face because Emma shakes her head gently. “Do not worry. He will be fine with rest. His illness comes and goes.”</p><p>“The Divine Heir is downstairs in the meditation room,” she tells him next, voice soft. “But he is asleep. He was knocked unconscious by the Great Shinobi… fortunately, Lord Isshin was able to interrupt before the Owl took him away.” She worries her teeth over her lower lip. “I will watch over them both. I am sorry to ask this of you, but might you ensure that Lord Genichiro…”</p><p>He understands.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wolf finds Genichiro amidst corpses of Ashina and Interior Ministry soldiers. He is getting surrounded by a dozen red guards, slowly closing in on him. His three generals are scattered on the battlefield, fighting against their own groups of enemies. Gyoubu is still riding around, taking wide swings at enemies as he gallops past.</p><p>Genichiro’s voice suddenly booms, loud, audible even above the cacophony of battle.</p><p>“<em>Ashina, lightning strikes my sword!</em>”</p><p>It is a warning of some sort, because the generals who are nearby stop and quickly retreat away from the lord.</p><p>Genichiro grabs his helmet with his left hand and throws it off.</p><p>He raises his sword high above his head, the tip almost pointed directly to the heavens. The sky clouds over immediately, turning gray and damp. A large bolt of lightning strikes his sword and Genichiro leaps into the air and swings. A lash of pure lightning energy spirals out from his blade, shocking the whole circle of red guards. They collapse onto the ground, shaking, curls of smoke wafting from their skin. Thunder booms, loud, deafening on the battlefield.</p><p>Genichiro lands back on the ground and raises his sword up again, victorious. He turns towards the scattered remaining enemies.</p><p>“Ashina will <em> not </em>fall today!”</p><p>Wolf shakes out of his reverie and jumps down onto the battlefield. Any questions he has can be asked later.</p><p>He crosses the war torn field to join Genichiro’s side, helping to fight off the remaining enemies. Genichiro seems surprised to see him, but he says nothing and only nods to Wolf in acknowledgment. Soon enough, the battlefield is clear of Interior Ministry soldiers and a hush falls over the battlefield.</p><p>Genichiro turns to look at him, something not unlike gratefulness coloring his expression. He opens his mouth to say something but suddenly winces. Blood oozes out of his nose and he makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.</p><p>“You’re…”</p><p>“Fine,” Genichiro grits out.</p><p>He wipes the blood from his nose with the back of his fingers, smearing red over his knuckles and his cheek. He looks uneasy on his feet though, swaying just barely.</p><p>“Lord Genichiro!” Gyoubu rears his horse, coming to an abrupt stop next to them. “You should go to Lady Emma immediately.”</p><p>Genichiro looks like he wants to protest, but more blood slides out of his nose and he scowls. The other generals keep their distance near what remains of their platoons. Wolf is surprised when he hears hushed murmurs of disapproval, too quiet for anyone without a trained ear to discern.</p><p>“<em>Forced to use the heretical arts… the Interior Ministry will think us weak. </em>”</p><p>“<em>We won, but at the cost of our honor…. </em>”</p><p>He thinks it strange that they would complain, but then he recalls what Genichiro told him before about the pride in Ashina’s sword style. When he turns his attention back to Genichiro, Gyoubu is holding him steady by the shoulder, concern evident on his face. Wolf twitches, realizing that Genichiro smells faintly of burnt flesh. The general finally relents to Gyoubu’s concerned rambling and climbs atop Onikage. </p><p>“I will remain here to secure the gate.”</p><p>“Thank you, Masataka.” Genichiro’s gaze turns to Wolf. “Shinobi,” he says, and his voice is strangely soft. “Come back with me.”</p><p>Gyoubu turns away, as though to give them privacy.</p><p>Their bond grows tenuous and then full, waxing and waning, and back again. He climbs onto the horse and settles in front of Genichiro. He’s warm and solid behind his back, and it feels much more intimate than he thinks it should. They ride Gyoubu’s horse back to Ashina castle and as Onikage trots, Genichiro leans more heavily against him, as though tired and strained. Wolf says nothing. The heartbeat in his mind is grateful, weary. Genichiro drinks from the healing gourd as they get closer to the main castle, but it does not seem to help much.</p><p>Emma is kneeling in the meditation room by a low table, grinding medicine in a mortar and pestle. Her eyes widen and she gasps when she sees them walk in. Genichiro is unsteady, and his footsteps are heavy. She immediately stands up and rushes to his side, tipping her head before she reaches out to touch him.</p><p>“Honestly,” she says, and her voice is exasperated, though fond. She helps lower him to the ground, “if it isn’t one Ashina, it is another….”</p><p>Genichiro huffs, eyes drooping closed. “I trouble you often.”</p><p>Emma turns her gaze up to Wolf and bows her head respectfully. “Master Wolf… I must ask that you leave us—”</p><p>“It’s alright, Emma,” Genichiro interrupts. His voice is grainy, strained. “He knows. I’ve spoken with him.”</p><p>“Oh,” Emma says and when she looks up at Wolf, her gaze is wondrous. “Then, I thank you for returning him to us.”</p><p>Genichiro makes an affonted noise, scoffing. “You talk as if I am on death’s door, Emma.”</p><p>He watches as she helps Genichiro take off his cloak and strip out of his armor, the heavy pieces of metal set aside. Genichiro loosens his obi and allows her to help him lift the cloth of his kimono beneath. She is careful not to brush the cloth against his sensitized skin.</p><p>His breasts are small, easy to hide beneath heavy armor. Black scars like burned skin curl around his shoulders, down his arms, and along his sides. One hugs along the undercurve of his left breast. His skin is marked with other scars too, ugly and blotchy old sword wounds, across his chest and abdomen. There is a newer one in his shoulder, where Wolf had stabbed him. Sweat slides between the wide valley between his breasts as he breathes, twitching with pain. Wolf can see clearly the way his old blackened burn scars are red along the edges, inflamed, agitated.</p><p>“I have warned you,” Emma says, her voice is gently chiding, concerned. “You must be more careful.”</p><p>Another trickle of blood seeps out of Genichiro’s nose and he wipes the back of his hand over it, a growl in his throat.</p><p>“You expect me to be patient when Ashina’s men are dying. So I was careless.” He makes a vague gesture to his body. “This is an acceptable loss.”</p><p>“And where would we be if we lost you?” Emma asks quietly. “Even with the Dragon’s Heritage... is it not you, Lord Genichiro, who is the lifeblood of Ashina’s resistance?”</p><p>Genichiro twitches and turns his face away from her, sullen now that she has effectively silenced him.</p><p>Emma reaches into one of the small pouches on her hip and pulls out a small jar. She slicks her fingers in what appears to be a translucent gold salve before she gently rubs it over one of Genichiro’s angry black scars. He hisses through his teeth, but the salve seems to work. The inflamed redness at the edges starts to fade immediately.</p><p>“You will burn your body alive.”</p><p>“And I will come back,” Genichiro counters.</p><p>This is something they argue about often, Wolf thinks. Emma’s mouth is downturned, her expression severe in a way that does not befit her usual serenity.</p><p>"Ashina can be rebuilt," Emma says, her voice taking on a mournful quality. "As long as you live, Ashina remains."</p><p>"Ashina is <em> this </em> land and no other." Genichiro hisses again, eyes squeezing closed when Emma presses the salve over a particularly angry scar. "I would sooner die than forfeit her."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>There is a long moment of silence between them as Genichiro meets her gaze. He turns from her, nostrils flaring as he breathes out slowly. “That’s enough,” he says, and his voice is rough with low-simmering anger and frustration. “I would like to be left alone.”</p><p>Emma gives him a long, disapproving look, but she tempers herself and bows her head before rising to her feet. She glances at Wolf, but he can’t parse out her expression, and she leaves without saying anything more. The door shuts behind her with a quiet creak. Genichiro stays seated on the floor, one leg crossed in front of him, the other propped up. He leans his elbow against his knee, fingers flexing before clenching into a fist. He bows his head, breathing deep for a few moments before he looks up at Wolf.</p><p>“Did you not hear me, shinobi?” Genichiro snaps, glaring at him. Wolf is surprised to see that his normally dark eyes are glowing a vibrant blood red. “Leave me.”</p><p>“Why are your eyes…?”</p><p>Genichiro jerks, and his hand flies up to his face, fingers pressing to the bags beneath an eye. He scowls and turns from him.</p><p>“Before I got the Divine Heritage… I drank the Rejuvenating Sediment,” he admits, his voice a low mutter. “Those who drink from the Rejuvenating Waters… their eyes turn red when their desires are yet unfulfilled.”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Genichiro looks back up at him, eyes narrowed. He seems to realize Wolf has no ulterior motives for asking. He huffs, sullen.</p><p>“I thought it clear that I want nothing more than for Ashina to be safe. We have fought off the Interior Ministry many times now, but we are losing too many men.” Quieter, a divine fury in his voice, he says, “It is a war of attrition. And Ashina is bleeding dry.”</p><p>Wolf considers his words. His eyes linger on the angry, blotchy burn scars on his skin, on the smear of dried blood across his cheek where he wiped the blood from his nose earlier. If Genichiro wasn’t so careful, if he threw himself with abandon, letting himself bleed and die on the Interior Ministry’s swords, he could easily turn the tide of the war. But it would be at the cost of bringing dragonrot, and Genichiro refuses to hurt Ashina.</p><p>“My lord’s blood was another tool to you.”</p><p>“It was,” Genichiro agrees. “But I think it a gift now. A boon. Used as reassurance that should I fall, I will rise again to protect Ashina’s borders.” He confirms Wolf’s suspicions when he says, “What good is saving Ashina if I spread dragonrot to her people? I will not be a plaguebearer.”</p><p>Wolf considers the pulsing in the back of his mind, Genichiro’s heartbeat, threads of his determined fury bleeding through their bond. He kneels down on one knee in front of him and picks up the salve jar Emma left behind with his prosthetic hand. It appears to be a salve made from honey and lavender, judging from the sweet smell of it. Genichiro stares in surprise at the gesture before he glowers at him. He is attractive, Wolf thinks faintly, even when anger twists his features. The soft curve of his jaw is clenched.</p><p>Before Genichiro can say anything, Wolf speaks, “This is not pity.” He reaches up and presses the palm of his right hand over the scar in his shoulder and Genichiro stills beneath his touch.</p><p>Genichiro stares at him before he relents. “...Have it your way then, shinobi.”</p><p>His posture relaxes. Genichiro does not need his help, and Wolf does not need to offer. But that he does speaks to a tenuous trust that is starting to build between them. The anger and indignation from Genichiro that was bleeding over their bond is subsiding to something calm and slow. Wolf carefully slicks his fingers in the cold salve to soothe over his wounds. His own actions are gentle in a way he doesn’t recognize. Genichiro’s body bears scars and wounds with untold stories. Wolf’s eyes linger over the one of his own making on his shoulder. His fingers are sticky from the salve.</p><p>“Emma is unhappy,” Genichiro says after a while. His brow is furrowed and he closes his eyes, “because she thinks I do not care for my body.”</p><p>He doesn’t, Wolf thinks, but he says nothing.</p><p>“This happens when I put too much strain on myself when I call upon Tomoe’s lightning,” Genichiro twitches under Wolf’s fingers when he rubs the salve over his elbow. His voice is frustrated when he admits, quieter, “I should have channeled less of it. I wasn’t concentrating hard enough.”</p><p>Genichiro had called down lightning from the very heavens to strike down his foes. Wolf is surprised he can harness the power at all. </p><p>He finishes up with the last bit of angry red skin along his right wrist. Genichiro tips his head up to look at him, and Wolf does not know what his expression or what the swell and crash of waves in the back of his mind mean.</p><p>“Thank you,” Genichiro says finally, and his voice is low, muted, but genuine. “I had not expected kindness from you.”</p><p>“I will not make a habit of it,” Wolf replies, gruff. He feels warm underneath his skin, discomfited at being caught soft-hearted.</p><p>“I will remember this gesture regardless.”</p><p>Genichiro curls his hand around the back of his neck. The weight of it is heavy and warm, even through the cloth of his scarf. Wolf’s skin prickles at the sensation. He leans forward just barely, pressing his forehead to Wolf’s. The gesture is surprisingly gentle, almost intimate. This close, Wolf can smell the faintly sweet scent of the honey lavender salve on his burn wounds.</p><p>“Though things are difficult right now… tell me what supplies you need before your journey, and I will see to it that they are given to you.”</p><p>Wolf doesn’t pull away from him. “I can take care of myself.”</p><p>Genichiro huffs a laugh, his breath fanning warm over his jaw. “You are an infuriating man.” His fingers brush along his scarf, pressing over the knob of his spine through the layers. He pulls back to look at Wolf, a strange, almost soft expression on his face. “The Divine Heir tells me that you are content to eat Buddhist sugars and raw rice. That does not sound, to me, like you are taking care of yourself.”</p><p>Wolf doesn’t answer, but he holds Genichiro’s gaze.</p><p>Genichiro pulls his hand from his neck to move to his face instead, the pads of his index and middle finger stroking along the scar over his forehead and eyebrow. His touch makes the heartbeat in the back of his mind and in his own chest beat faster. Wolf feels like he’s finely tuned to the sound and shape of their bond at times, and this is one of those times. He feels sharp-lined edges and a strong will, thrumming in resonance with his own.</p><p>"Infuriating,” Genichiro repeats. “It is strange to think that we were enemies in another life, in a parallel one."</p><p>Genichiro's voice is quiet, private, and the curve of his mouth is thoughtful. A shock of heat rushes down Wolf's spine when he realizes, swallowing, that he wants to kiss him. Their bond pulses and Genichiro makes an inquisitive noise. Wolf wonders if he's given himself away, if his desire is evident through their connected souls. He pulls away, but lingers close enough to feel Genichiro's warm breath wash over his skin. Wolf shifts back further, before he can make a mistake, a lapse in judgment.</p><p>"Get some rest.”</p><p>His voice comes out rough from embarrassment and he turns and escapes, his mind buzzing, before he can see the expression on Genichiro’s face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wolf sleeps restlessly.</p><p>He dreams of dueling Genichiro again atop the dojo, but instead of winning the fight, Genichiro is the one who barrels into Wolf and knocks him to the floor. Tiger-eyed Genichiro, who pins him down by his wrists and hovers over him, gaze warm with consideration. His body is wide, utterly dwarfing Wolf's own in shadow. His knees press against either side of his waist. Sweat drips down from his jaw onto Wolf’s neck, over the bob in his throat. Wolf swallows and Genichiro’s eyes are dark when his gaze flicks down to watch the movement. He smooths his thumb over the bony jut of his wrist and leans down, cheek rubbing against the stubble of Wolf’s jaw, breath hot over his ear.</p><p>“I didn’t tell you to go easy on me, shinobi.”</p><p>Wolf wakes up sweating and hot under his clothes, half hard in his trousers. He sits up and swallows as he tucks his legs underneath himself to kneel in seiza. He closes his eyes and breathes deep until he feels his arousal subside.</p><p>Wolf changes out of his clothes into a spare gray kimono and a pair of black hakama, which he tucks the ends of into his shin guards. He pulls his ragged orange haori on on top and departs, still feeling faintly embarrassed.</p><p>He should head to Bodhisattva Valley for the flower— he has nothing he needs from Genichiro or Ashina. But he can feel the faint pull of their bond towards the back of the castle and heads there anyway, unsure of what he hopes to gain from the encounter.</p><p>Wolf crosses through the wide pathway, where the castle walls loom high on either side. He turns through a low gated area to find Genichiro standing straight backed but head bowed. He is wearing a black haori with Ashina's crest embossed on the back. The blue of his hakama is a darker tint than the ones the Ashina clan samurai wear. He turns his head just barely in acknowledgment of Wolf's presence.</p><p>He is standing in front of two graves and what remains of a small tree plot.</p><p>Wolf approaches, pacing over until they are side by side. From here, he can see that Genichiro is wearing a plain white kimono beneath his haori, with a sakura flower threaded in pink over his heart.</p><p>"I gave the Divine Heir the branch from the Everblossom tree after we first became oathbound." Genichiro gestures to the fenced off tree plot behind the graves. "The Everblossom once bloomed here. I took a branch of it when Tomoe…” His voice is even, but Wolf can sense the way his composure wanes for a moment through their bond. “I was unable to accept her passing."</p><p>He turns to look at Wolf properly. "I heard about your father. I am sorry it came to that," Genichiro says. He is simple and honest about it.</p><p>"I have no grief over it.”</p><p>Genichiro is surprised by his answer. "Was he a good father?"</p><p>Wolf doesn't answer. He thinks of the way Owl raised him, devoid of any kind of love a parent should have for a child. He provided for Wolf when he needed food and shelter, but he always did so with a gruff sort of detachment. His eyes only ever lit up when they were training, when he beat Wolf down into the ground and bid him to get back up to do better.</p><p>"I should not have presumed," Genichiro says softly. "My relationship with my mother was brief, but she was good to me. After she passed, I was adopted into the Ashina clan as Isshin's grandson." His gaze falls heavy on the graves. "Tomoe was a second mother to me. Emma was akin to a sister, even though she was raised by Dogen."</p><p>He was loved as a child, Wolf thinks, and he owes it all to Ashina. It is no wonder he fights like he does, with recklessness borne of such strong devotion. He is a tiger on the battlefield and he bends lightning from the heavens. All for Ashina, founded and sustained in blood and flame.</p><p>“Did you consider Owl’s path?” Genichiro’s gaze on him is careful. “I heard from my grandfather that he wanted you to put the Mortal Blade to use.”</p><p>“...You think I want to kill you.”</p><p>“Perhaps I overstepped asking.” There is a strange smile on Genichiro’s face, like he is amused and troubled at whatever thought he has. There is a long pause before he says, “We’ve fought twice. It needn’t be three times.”</p><p>Something about his tone makes Wolf bristle. There is a fragile trust building now between him and Genichiro, in large part due to the way they are intimately connected across space and time by the second heartbeat in the back of their heads. Shinobi have no honor, but there is something to be said for devotion and loyalty. Wolf follows Kuro’s will as his own. Genichiro would do well to remember that.</p><p>“My lord’s wishes do not conflict with your own,” Wolf says, low, warning. “That is why we are allies.”</p><p>“You were resistant to that term at first,” Genichiro says, glancing down at his prosthetic arm. “And I do not blame you for it.”</p><p>Wolf grabs his haori, feels restless under his skin. Genichiro makes no move to stop him.</p><p>“The first time we fought,” Genichiro’s voice is thoughtful, “you were a blade with ragged edges, unpolished, untended to for a very long time. You found your will again.” He leans into Wolf’s hand, and Wolf is abruptly reminded of how much taller the man is. Locks of his hair fall down to frame the sides of his face. “When the Divine Heir no longer needs a shinobi, what will become of you?”</p><p>Wolf glares up at him.</p><p>“A wolf has no use if he doesn’t bite,” Genichiro says, and there is a terrible fondness in the rough intonations. He reaches up and wraps a hand around Wolf’s wrist, twisting until the haori slips out of his grip. “I won’t constrain you. Ashina is yours to take or leave.”</p><p>The pads of his index and middle finger are pressed right over his pulse. Genichiro leans forward. He’s far too close to be friendly and his grip on Wolf’s wrist is a brand on his skin. Wolf can smell the scent of the honey lavender salve underneath his clothing. He thinks of Genichiro, uncharacteristically soft yesterday when he trailed his fingers over the scar on his forehead, and wonders what it means. He recalls his dream; Genichiro’s warm breath over his ear, his voice a low growl that makes Wolf feel hot in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Wolf doesn’t back away from him despite all of it; it is a challenge after all. Their bond is in flux as always, but this time he can feel the carefully curated neutrality Genichiro is projecting. His eyes narrow as he stares at Wolf with heavy consideration. Wolf prickles beneath his skin, the back of his neck starting to grow warm with interest. Genichiro's voice is low and private when he finally speaks.</p><p>“Travel safely through Sunken Valley, Sekiro.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. candor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You returned to me,” he murmurs against his jaw, lips scraping against his stubble.</p><p>“I returned to Lord Kuro,” Wolf corrects.</p><p>“Of course.” Genichiro slides his hand up from his haori to his neck. His fingers are rough and cold against his skin, and he presses his thumb just under Wolf’s chin, tilting his head up. “You are not my shinobi.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sunken Valley is as treacherous as Wolf anticipated.</p><p>The gun-wielding clan that has made a home in the mountain and its valleys do not take kindly to his trespassing. He times the usage of his loaded umbrella prosthetic carefully, efficient in its usage. He survives the Gun Fort and takes the lives of one of the leaders, a woman he hears the others call "Snake Eyes."</p><p>Wolf manages to skulk through to Bodhisattva Valley and finds, of all things, hostile, sword-wielding monkeys. He sees shed snake skin hanging on the cliff sides and decides to investigate the poison pool area. He finds another large white serpent tucked away in a deep, dark cave. He sneaks into the broken shrine to pocket the dried snake viscera.</p><p>Wolf slinks back out under the cover of shadow and darkness in the cave to go back to his original purpose of finding the fountainhead waters. He descends to the clear pool of shallow water at the base of the valley to find a large white ape guarding the entrance to a small cave in the mountain face.</p><p>Wolf dies once, twice, three times, and more. The guardian ape is vicious and unpredictable, easily breaking through Wolf's guard with his heavy and wild swings. He severs the head off and walks towards the cave before he hears it rise up again. Infested. Rejuvenated. Revived. Wolf dies again. By the time he finally pulls the infested centipede out and kills the ape for good, he is exhausted.</p><p>Wolf slinks into the cave to lick his wounds. He bathes himself and washes his clothes, the grime and filth and blood from the fight eventually fading away. He sleeps and this time, his rest is devoid of any illicit, taunting dreams. He wakes and eats food from his pack, chewing absently as he goes over his supplies. Finally, he plucks the flower and stows it away. He and his clothes are mostly clean, though he expects to get dirty again by the time he makes it back to Ashina proper.</p><p>As he climbs out of the pool of water, Wolf glances back at the corpse that remains. He wonders, briefly, when and where Genichiro got his hands on the Rejuvenating Sediment. Was it here, where the fountainhead waters are rich and full? Or another secret place?</p><p>Wolf thinks of Genichiro cupping water in his hands, raising it up to his mouth to drink.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It's early morning and the air is crisp and fresh by the time he makes it back to the Great Serpent Shrine. He treks up the sloped path behind Ashina Castle towards the central tower. He can already feel the pull of his bond with Genichiro as he draws closer, stretching and weaving in the back of his mind.</p><p>He scales the castle and finds Genichiro atop the dojo, as expected. He is in his full, heavy set armor, swinging his sword. Wolf recognizes the motions as various Ashina combat arts, as described in the esoteric texts. His movements are confident, beautiful. Even without the draw of their oathbound bond, Wolf can sense his determination and will just from his motions.</p><p>Genichiro Ashina is not his lord. But he is not an enemy either. He may be closer to Wolf than as a mere ally now. He does not know what it means for their relationship or what he should do moving forward. Perhaps it’s best he doesn’t overthink things.</p><p>He climbs over the low fence near the wall to step properly onto the wood of the dojo proper.</p><p>“Genichiro.”</p><p>The general stills in the middle of a sword swing. He turns his head just barely in acknowledgment. He pauses before sheathing his sword. He turns around slowly, expression thoughtful.</p><p>“That is the first time you have ever called me by name.”</p><p>Their bond thrums, granting Wolf an echo of the emotions from Genichiro— a distinct feeling of pleasure and warmth. Wolf wonders if he is as transparent to Genichiro, if the other man can sense the thread of desire that winds through him at the thought and sight of him. He watches silently as Genichiro crosses the dojo towards him.</p><p>“You are filthy,” Genichiro says, but his tone is not as harsh as his words. He curls a hand on Wolf’s orange haori as he steps closer.</p><p>Wolf is surprised to feel his own desire echoed and amplified through their bond. Genichiro’s eyes are half-lidded, piercing and heavy as he rakes his gaze over his body. Wolf swallows and Genichiro’s eyes track the movement with thinly veiled interest and heat. He pulls him closer with the grip on his haori. He leans down and Wolf meets him halfway. Genichiro kisses him with a strange gentleness and terrible urgency that makes Wolf simmer under his skin.</p><p>“You returned to me,” he murmurs against his jaw, lips scraping against his stubble.</p><p>“I returned to Lord Kuro,” Wolf corrects.</p><p>“Of course.” Genichiro slides his hand up from his haori to his neck. His fingers are rough and cold against his skin, and he presses his thumb just under Wolf’s chin, tilting his head up. “You are not my shinobi.”</p><p>Wolf wraps his prosthetic hand around the back of his neck to pull him down for another kiss. Genichiro lets him, kissing back lazily. He loosens his own grip on Wolf’s haori to trail his hand down to press over his hip instead. His thumb strokes idly over his hipbone and even though the touch is through layers of clothing, it still makes Wolf warm with ill-advised desire.</p><p>“Genichiro,” he murmurs, and feels vaguely thrilled when Genichiro shivers against him, apparently pleased at the use of his name.</p><p>He last bathed and washed his clothes in the clean pools of water in the cave after killing the guardian ape three days ago. But his journey back was just as difficult, leaving him smudged again with dirt and blood and filthy with sweat. Despite Genichiro pointing this out earlier, he doesn’t seem to mind now. He pushes his scarf down and aside to press a wet kiss under his jaw, where it meets his neck.</p><p>“You tempt me, shinobi,” Genichiro says quietly against the bob of his throat.</p><p>Wolf swallows to feel the brush of his mouth. “Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>Genichiro <em> laughs </em> and the sound of it is low and bright, rumbling against his skin. Wolf feels warm with it.</p><p>Wolf squeezes the base of his neck and tilts his face. Genichiro seems to get the message and kisses him again, this time sloppily. The press of his mouth is warm, but it's not enough, so Wolf sweeps his tongue against his lips before pushing past. Genichiro growls, pleased, and grasps at his waist with his other hand. He lifts Wolf easily, shoving him against the wood wall and sliding an armored thigh between his legs roughly. Wolf twitches, biting back a noise at the feeling of rough friction and pressure.</p><p>Their bond vibrates, desire in a feedback loop, echoing. He feels unbearably hot beneath his clothes, sweating, as Genichiro presses him even harder against the wall.</p><p>“Shinobi…” His voice is a low drawl, almost a growl.</p><p>He pulls back and Wolf watches him close his eyes and breathe deep, as though gathering himself. He can almost grasp at the intangible, opaque feeling of Genichiro’s own pleasure through the bond. Genichiro’s thumbs are digging into his waist, two hard points of pressure that Wolf pushes against to roll his hips against his armored thigh. Everything about this is unwise, but Wolf finds he wants anyway and more than that, he enjoys that Genichiro wants too.</p><p>“It had to be you,” Genichiro murmurs, eyes still closed. He takes another deep breath and opens his eyes. He lifts a hand to curl over the side of his neck, thumb sliding along the underside of his jaw. “Shinobi, no… Sekiro. You…”</p><p>“It must be Wolf!” Kuro’s voice filters in through the closed doors of the dojo. “I hear talking.”</p><p>Genichiro pulls away from him quickly, as though scalded. His face is barely flushed, expression pinched with embarrassment. He pulls at his own cloak, smoothing it out. Wolf also straightens up quickly, tugging his haori closed and adjusting himself. He pulls his scarf tighter around his neck and rubs the back of his hand over his mouth, turning towards the double doors as Kuro pushes them open.</p><p>“Wolf!” Kuro looks relieved to see him.</p><p>Emma follows closely behind him, bowing politely to them both. “We are glad to see you have returned safely.”</p><p>Wolf drops to one knee in front of Kuro, bowing his head. “My lord, I have retrieved the fountainhead flower.” He reaches into his pockets, carefully pulling it out so the petals are undamaged, before offering it to Kuro.</p><p>“You’ve done well.” Kuro nods and takes the pure white flower from him. “You look tired—”</p><p>“You should bathe,” Genichiro interrupts, voice rough with what Wolf assumes must be embarrassment still. He is not looking at him. “The bathhouse has been renovated since last you were here.” He clears his throat. “Emma, a word.”</p><p>“Of course, Lord Genichiro.” Emma waits for Genichiro to pass by her through the door first. She nods and smiles at Wolf kindly before following him.</p><p>Kuro informs him of what’s been going on in Ashina since he’s been gone for the past week. The interior ministry’s agents and assassins from Senpou Temple are still lurking in Ashina, though less of them have appeared, or at least, been caught. This is promising for them. The quicker Ashina can rout the invaders, the quicker they can go through with and complete immortal severance. He also tells Wolf that he has read of rumors that the last thing they need, a fragrant stone, is located deep in Mibu Village far beneath Ashina. Kuro is excited, but Wolf does not share his sentiment.</p><p>Although Kuro views it as a restoration of his humanity and an ending to stagnation, to Wolf, it is merely one step closer to having to end his lord’s life.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wolf finds a change of clothes left at the bathhouse for him: an orange yukata patterned with plain black flowers and the Ashina clan symbol emblazoned on the back, a pair of black hakama, and a dark brown haori lined with gold trim.</p><p>There is a note folded in the clothing.</p><p>Wolf assumes it is Genichiro's handwriting, crisp and sharp strokes of ink, informing him of the location of Mibu Village in Ashina depths. He writes a warning that he's heard strange things have been happening in the village for awhile now. He had wanted to investigate, but they’ve had their hands full, as soon after the news came, the Interior Ministry started their offense. The last part of the letter tells him that he expects to be busy overseeing rebuilding efforts. If Wolf cannot track him down, he can talk to Emma if he has any further questions. The note is written as though Genichiro had not anticipated seeing him at all upon his return from the Sunken Valley. Wolf considers the light weight of the paper in his hands, the formal tone of his writing— he can practically hear it in his voice.</p><p>He folds the paper and tucks it into one of his packs.</p><p>Wolf bathes and washes his own clothes in the bathhouse. He finds that he unexpectedly enjoys the creature comfort of having hot water for once. He washes off before stepping into the wooden ofuro to soak. The water comes up to his neck and he closes his eyes to relax. He stays in for probably too long, as he starts to feel a little lightheaded when he finally steps out. It’s one of the few times he’ll get to relax. He’ll be filthy again by the time he returns from Mibu Village, where he’s heard the earth is fallow but muddy.</p><p>He slips into the clothing left for him and then returns to his room to leave his clothes to dry. His hair is still wet, and he recalls how that ended last time, with him dripping water over a bloodied Genichiro. Wolf rubs a towel over his face and hops out the window, eager to feel something cool on his skin, still warm from the bath. Ashina lives in perpetual winter and the bite of cold is refreshing for him. He’s restless, itching for a fight. He could head to Mibu Village now if he so wanted, but Kuro insisted he stay tonight for dinner that he’s cooking again.</p><p>Wolf is more than a little tempted to seek out Genichiro, even knowing how busy the man is. But it’s better not to tempt them both. He feels a little warm recalling the surprisingly gentle way Genichiro had kissed him, warm and wanting, and the not-so-gentle way he had pushed him against the wall. Wolf swings his grapple to a branch, landing soundly atop it. He shakes his head to himself and presses on, making his way down the rooftops until he reaches the fringes of Ashina castle, where the open battlefield is.</p><p>Wolf looks to the sky, recalling the way Genichiro had raised his sword and rallied the heavens to hear his voice, to heed his call, to strike down his foes with divine retribution. The sky is gray but clear today. He spies Gyoubu roaming the battlefield on Onikage, slowly patrolling the perimeter, spear held at the ready. He jumps down, crouching as he lands, light on his feet. The war general sees him approaching and guides his horse over, voice booming.</p><p>“Shinobi! What business do you have?”</p><p>Gyoubu doesn’t quite trust him still, Wolf thinks, but he seems more relaxed since he helped Genichiro back to the castle after the last assault. Wolf tips his head but doesn’t answer. Gyoubu raises an eyebrow at him. He adjusts his grip on the reins and looks down his nose, gaze disapproving. It is a look that Wolf is used to getting, especially in response to his silence.</p><p>“Lord Genichiro warned me you would be taciturn. Fortunately for you, he also asked that I be accommodating of you, especially in his absence.”</p><p>He huffs, nostrils flaring as he turns his gaze out towards Ashina outskirts.</p><p>“Things will only be more difficult for Ashina from here on.” Onikage stamps its hooves, impatient, on edge. Gyoubu pats at his horse’s neck, his wide hand gentle. “The Interior Ministry has been quiet since Lord Genichiro struck down the last force that attacked, but we’ve been starved out of our key supply routes for weeks now.” A pause before his usually loud voice drops down, quiet. “They’re just biding their time before one final push.”</p><p>Wolf thinks of the note that was tucked into his clothing and where it rests in his pack now, carefully folded away. He wonders why Genichiro bothers being kind, giving instructions to Gyoubu, Emma, and his attendants to accommodate and attend to Wolf. Genichiro has what he wants— he has the Dragon’s Heritage. He is undying, ready to rise again if the Interior Ministry manages to strike him down. But he could have demanded that Wolf stay to help with the war effort as another immortal. It is not so unreasonable a request, especially since Kuro gave his word that they would aid in the defense of Ashina.</p><p>Wolf thinks of Genichiro, bare-chested, breasts hanging heavy as he leaned forward, aching from his scorched lightning scars, eyes red as blood.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wolf uses the pull of their oathbound bond to guide his steps.</p><p>He finds Genichiro deep in the outskirts of Ashina, amid ruined and crumbling homes. The general is talking to what appears to be a family of refugees, two women with a sleepy-eyed looking boy hiding behind one of their legs. Genichiro towers over them, his impressive height and broad-shouldered body highlighted by how small the villagers look next to him. His expression is kind, Wolf thinks, as he sees the way Genichiro nods, reassuring. The two women bow to him, looking tearfully grateful.</p><p>Genichiro raises his head to look in Wolf’s direction. He likely cannot see where Wolf is hidden in the brush, but his gaze is piercing anyway. Wolf can feel the way their bond fluxes, like waves lapping at the shore, as Genichiro reaches through the connection. He turns his attention back to the women and after a few more exchanges, the women head off on their own way with their son, in the direction of one of Ashina’s strongholds.</p><p>Genichiro watches, impassive, as Wolf makes his way over to him after they leave.</p><p>“Come to ask me more questions about Mibu Village?” he asks, absently adjusting the sword holster hitched on the small of his back. The action ruffles his cloak, which Wolf notices, still has the small tear in the shoulder. “I assume Emma must have been busy.”</p><p>“No,” Wolf says, and it is the only warning he gives before he pushes Genichiro against the crooked wall of the ruined home behind him and kisses him.</p><p>He can taste Genichiro’s surprise in the way the man sucks in a breath, body tense beneath the press of Wolf’s palm against his heavy metal armor.</p><p>He has to strain, leaning on his tiptoes to reach his mouth. Genichiro wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him closer as he leans down. His arm is firm where it's pressed tight along the small of his back. His hand is curled over Wolf's waist, thumb stroking along his side over layers of clothing. Wolf is impatient, wanting, and he is honest about it for once over the rhythmic pulse of their bond. But Genichiro kisses him slowly, as if he is content to take his time and savor this moment. There is a languid ease to the way he kisses, and the tension in Wolf’s body starts to fade as he slows down to match his pace.</p><p>Genichiro pulls away. He breathes in deep through his nose, as if centering himself. His lips are wet and bitten. He relaxes his grip on Wolf’s waist just barely, but keeps close. </p><p>"If you’ve no questions, then why seek me out, shinobi?" His voice is low, knowing, and he watches Wolf carefully.</p><p>Wolf doesn’t answer. He’s more interested in kissing him again, until Genichiro is fully breathless.</p><p>“Sekiro,” Genichiro murmurs, breath warm against his jaw. “Should a shinobi not be better at concealing his motives?”</p><p>There is a slight humor to his voice, and Wolf thinks it strange. Genichiro is unyielding, willful, headstrong, the tiger general of wartorn Ashina. He has small blue flowers embroidered on the back trim of his cloak, and for how much violence he is capable of, there is a strange softness to him.</p><p>Genichiro raises his other hand up to curl just under Wolf’s jaw, fingertips pricking against his stubble. He presses his thumb under the soft part of his chin to tilt his face up. This kiss is brief, a chaste press of lips before Genichiro is pulling away.</p><p>Wolf fists a hand in his cloak and kisses him again.</p><p>He bites his lip and pulls, warm in his stomach when Genichiro gives a low growl in response. He feels a wave of desire through the bond— Genichiro wants too and Wolf is pleased to have that confirmed. Genichiro pulls him tight against his body and leans harder into the kiss, forcing Wolf's body to arch against him. He smells like sweat and ashes and war and yet he still kisses agonizingly slowly. The armor presses hard against Wolf’s chest and stomach and he can feel how cold it is even through his kimono. He thinks of how Genichiro normally runs warm, like a furnace beneath his clothes. He wants to press his hand to Genichiro's bare skin again without sticky salve on his fingers. </p><p>Genichiro makes a faint noise in the back of his throat before pulling away. “You are strangely proactive,” he murmurs. Wolf is pleased to hear the way his breath is short as he pants. “Have I done something to earn your candor?”</p><p>Genichiro kisses his jaw, murmuring his name in a hushed, private voice. It makes Wolf grow warm under his scarf. He thinks he’d like to see Genichiro with his guard down more, but they are still out in the open, liable to be caught.</p><p>“The clothes suit you,” Genichiro says absently, gaze trailing down to the orange yukata, patterned with small black flowers. He lets go of Wolf’s waist and eases him back, fingers adjusting the brown haori before he withdraws completely.</p><p>“I still have much to attend to. The Interior Ministry has not yet given up and it is imperative Ashina’s people have somewhere safe to go in the meantime.” He adjusts the red jute rope that keeps his bow attached behind his back. He pauses, opening and closing his mouth before he finally speaks, “I would ask that you come find me after you return from Mibu Village. I’d like to know what you find there. It troubles me that we never had the chance or time to investigate the rumors of decay there.”</p><p>Wolf nods.</p><p>Genichiro gives the faintest smile and pushes past Wolf, shoulder brushing against his own gently as he passes. The contact sends muted vibrations through their bond, rippling like a drop of water disturbing a still pond. He thinks again of Genichiro’s red eyes again.</p><p>“You…”</p><p>Genichiro pauses, turning to look over his shoulder at Wolf.</p><p>“You could have asked that I fight the Interior Ministry with you.”</p><p>He gives him a strange look before his expression smooths out. He turns away from Wolf again, steps even, dry grass crunching underfoot. He does not look back when he speaks next.</p><p>“You are a shinobi, Sekiro, not a samurai. And I have never been your lord.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. blood, water, and fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You are well," Genichiro says, and he sounds sullen. "That should be enough."</p><p>"Your concern would be better served on Ashina."</p><p>Genichiro huffs a laugh. "To be lectured by a shinobi.” He shifts his gaze in the direction of the mountains, towards the old estate. “The Hirata family spoke highly of you, did you know that?"</p><p>He didn't, but that doesn't matter now.</p><p>"Ashina will survive the war," Genichiro says next. "There will be no need of water or blood anymore."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>changed jinzaemon's quest ending bc i love him and i think he's neat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before he makes his way to Mibu Village, which he has heard lies in the depths of Ashina, Wolf stops by the Dilapidated Temple. He has several prosthetic tools he needs to upgrade. The Sculptor is carving away at his statues as always, the sound of wood being carefully chipped fills the air. There is a clear devotion to his craft, but Wolf does not miss the frantic nature that underlies it either. He says nothing of what he sees. The Sculptor does not solicit his opinion.</p><p>He and the Sculptor do not talk often, but they have an understanding. Which is why he’s surprised when the Sculptor turns to look at him before he even approaches.</p><p>“Good timing,” he mutters.</p><p>Wolf does not ask what he means. The Sculptor has already turned away to grab his tools.</p><p>Wolf sets the prosthetic enhancements down before he kneels down on one knee. He waits for the man to speak, content in the silence that lingers while he sets to work on Wolf’s arm.</p><p>“Do you remember the night the Divine Heir spoke of?” His voice is rougher around the edges than normal. “The one that occurred three years ago?”</p><p>He had mentioned offhand when they first met that Kuro seemed troubled by his gap in memory. But Kuro never elaborated and Wolf has never been bothered by it. He only recalls returning from the mission Owl assigned him, but he doesn’t remember ever making it back to the Estate. His only vivid memory afterwards was waking up in the crumbling remains of Hirata Estate, surrounded by wary and scornful Ashina samurai.</p><p>“No,” Wolf answers slowly. He looks over his shoulder to the Sculptor. “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>The Sculptor scoffs, and his next words are quiet and bitter. “Then that’s where we differ. I’m stuck in the past.”</p><p>“What… do you mean?”</p><p>There’s a long pause between them. Wolf’s eyes drop down to the stump of the Sculptor’s left arm. The old shinobi looks up and under the shadow of his brow, there's a faint gleam of something violent in his eyes. But Wolf blinks and it’s gone.</p><p>The Sculptor huffs, sounding tired as he returns his attention to Wolf’s prosthetic. "A shinobi should learn to be more subtle." He slots a heavy metal pole back into its place in the arm. "I was a Nightjar serving the Ashina clan. Until one day... Isshin Ashina cut me loose."</p><p>He recalls when Isshin had alluded to cutting off someone’s arm to stop them from becoming Shura. He hadn’t thought, somehow, that it would be the Sculptor. Despite what he knows about the relationship between the Sculptor, Dogen, and Emma, he had thought the old shinobi far removed from Isshin.</p><p>“You brought the finger whistle back. It belonged to my partner Kingfisher when we were rogue shinobi before I served Isshin.” The Sculptor smooths the inner barrel of the arm with grease. “Dogen visited me often here after I lost my arm. Sometimes he brought Emma.” His voice becomes softer, fonder. “Damn bastard was always toiling over this prosthetic..”</p><p>“He did a good job.”</p><p>The Sculptor places the last component back in its place. “I lost two great people.”</p><p>He doesn’t say as much, but Wolf gets the sense that he means the words in a romantic sense.</p><p>The Sculptor tucks his tools away. He hesitates for a moment before turning back to give Wolf a meaningful look. He lifts his head to meet his gaze as Wolf stands to his feet.</p><p>“If you value someone, shinobi, then you should be careful not to lose them.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The old woman tells him to cast himself into the hole.</p><p>Wolf does so and manages to navigate through tunnels until he comes across more of the gun-wielding clan members. He fights another “Snake Eyes”, the leader of the ones in this poisonous cave. The murky green swamp water soaks through his clothes to his skin, making him feel nauseous and weak.</p><p>Wolf manages to push through. He navigates through ghosts and fog until he’s able to clear the shroud by killing a strange and feeble looking humanoid creature. Mibu Village has a haunting aura over it. The townspeople are shriveled and decayed, rising up from the filth and muck. They are hostile and come at him with farming tools and makeshift weapons.</p><p>He only kills those he can’t avoid.</p><p>Wolf finds Jinzaemon, the tall, troubled warrior again. He is faint and dizzy, but otherwise uninjured. Before Wolf left for Mibu Village, Emma had asked him to keep an eye out for him.</p><p>
  <em> “He is very kind. He lost his father when he was quite young,” Emma told him as she handed his medicinal pellet pack back to him. “I’m concerned for him, as he recently seems to be haunted by the music of someone I believe is his mother. I have heard he has gone missing from his post in Ashina reservoir… please let me know if you find him.” </em>
</p><p>Wolf kills the shamisen player and comes back to check on the man. Jinzaemon is feeling better, and when he talks to Wolf, he sounds clear-headed, like a fog has been lifted from his mind. He departs back to Ashina in a hurry, embarrassed at having left his post, but not before he gifts Wolf with a small jizo statue swathed in pink cloth.</p><p>Wolf presses on through to the back of Mibu Village, where he encounters a massive apparition of a laughing monk. He dies many times before he finally manages to banish the apparition. He recovers the fragrant stone, tucking it into his pack. Wolf makes a mental note of everything he has seen or read since coming to Mibu.</p><p>He sleeps in the palanquin and dreams of divine lightning. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It takes a few days to backtrack through Mibu Village and climb the depths back to Ashina proper. Wolf returns to the castle and follows the pull of his bond to find Genichiro. As he gets closer, it seems like Genichiro must be, once again, at the rooftop dojo or underneath in the meditation room. He finds the rooftop empty, but the doors are open and he can hear voices from below.</p><p>"I have not <em> died</em>," Genichiro’s affronted voice is audible from downstairs. His voice is just on the edge of anger. "Do not accuse me, Divine Heir, of being so negligent."</p><p>"Lord Genichiro. Lord Kuro," Emma's soft voice is placating. Wolf can practically sense the calm aura she exudes just from hearing her speak. "You needn't argue. I assure you, I will do my utmost to investigate a cure. I have gotten blood samples from those infected already and I will inform you if I need anything else."</p><p>"Masataka is sick," Genichiro says, and his voice catches. Their bond fluxes and Wolf can feel a wave of concern seeping through their connection. "He…”</p><p>"I understand," Emma reassures gently. “We have seen dragonrot before in Ashina. It does not kill immediately. I will do everything I can.”</p><p>“I apologize,” Kuro’s voice is soft, contrite. “I was only worried about…”</p><p>“No matter,” Genichiro says tersely. There’s a pause and Wolf feels their bond grow full, a tension and displeasure buried inside. “We are having this conversation in the midst of another. Your shinobi has returned.”</p><p>Wolf pads down the stairs to find the owners of all three voices standing in the meditation room by the incense burner. Emma bows her head respectfully to him. Kuro seems relieved to see him, while Genichiro gives him an unreadable look. He ignores him, pacing up until he’s between Emma and Genichiro. He kneels down on one knee in front of Kuro and bows his head.</p><p>“My lord.”</p><p>“You have done well to—”</p><p>“Ashina is ailing, and it is not from my blood,” Genichiro says sharply. His voice is a rumble, like a warning, like thunder. Wolf has not forgotten that he is a general, that he is born of lightning and ferocity. “Shinobi, what do you have to say?”</p><p>Wolf raises his head to look at Kuro when he speaks, "I have died to a guardian ape in the Sunken Valley and to a large apparition guarding Mibu Village."</p><p>Kuro’s face is twisted with concern and despair. Wolf knows it does not please him. The amount of times he’s died and bled out does not matter to him, but it matters to Kuro who fears stagnation and it matters to Genichiro who bleeds for Ashina.</p><p>"How many times?" Genichiro demands.</p><p>He does not answer.</p><p>"How could you be so careless?" Genichiro snaps at his silence, the fury in his voice completely undisguised now. "Do you take your second chances so lightly?"</p><p>He rises to his feet, turning to face Genichiro. He does not flinch when the man steps close into his space. Genichiro is visibly bristling with anger, and it bleeds over their bond. It tastes like iron and copper in the back of his throat.</p><p>"Lord Genichiro." Emma sweeps over from the side and puts a hand on his elbow. "Master Wolf faces untold hardships. You know what mystical creatures exist in Ashina."</p><p>Genichiro makes a rough, frustrated noise in the back of his throat. His eyes linger on Wolf for a moment longer before he turns from them, pacing away. He is restless with it.</p><p>"All that hails from Ashina is both blessed and cursed.”</p><p>Wolf is used to the scent of sakura petals in the air now, lingering in his clothes sometimes, when he gasps with breath again. It is a sticky feeling, rising to his feet again with the sweetness in the air and on his tongue. Their bond grows tenuous, like a thread about to snap before it eases and flows, like a silk sheet in the wind. He wonders if the phantom memories of his resurrections have bled through the bond to Genichiro, because the tension is easing out of him. There is something like concern washing over their bond now.</p><p>“The Interior Ministry will make a final push soon,” Genichiro says after a few moments. “We cannot afford to have so many sick when they do.” His voice drops in volume, quieter when he murmurs, “Especially not Masataka.”</p><p>Genichiro turns back around to look at Wolf. His hard gaze tells him that he will not accept an argument. Wolf likes that about him, but sometimes it interferes with his own obligations.</p><p>“Divine Heir, you have nearly all you need to sever immortality?” Despite his question being directed to Kuro, he keeps his eyes on Wolf.</p><p>“Yes,” Kuro says faintly, “All that remains is for Wolf to ascend to the Divine Realm to collect the Divine Dragon’s Tears.”</p><p>Genichiro’s expression pinches. “And how will you do that? Not even Tomoe managed to return to the Fountainhead…” He trails off and stops entirely. He seems emotional at the memory of her. He closes his eyes and breathes deep. “I had not thought it possible.”</p><p>“The note in Mibu Village said to offer oneself in the marital shrine,” Wolf offers.</p><p>“A palanquin?” Genichiro’s voice is sharp. He opens his eyes to meet Wolf’s again. “I have heard that people in Mibu Village used to offer women to the Divine Dragon.” His brow is furrowed, his mouth curling in a sneer. “You are far from a young bride.”</p><p>Wolf cannot argue that, but it amuses him that Genichiro sounds so disdainful about it.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to discuss the particulars with your shinobi.” Genichiro turns his attention over Wolf’s shoulder to where the doctor is standing. “Emma, if you will be checking in with the ill, I’d like to accompany you.”</p><p>Wolf can hear her robes shifting as she bows again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wolf returns to his room after bathing.</p><p>His skin is warm from the bath still, and despite how long he spent soaking in the ofuro, he still smells like the fountainhead incense. He supposes it has burrowed into his skin now, the faint scent of sakura and burnt wood. He is wanted at dinner with his lord later, but he finds a note in his room from Emma, asking him to come find her later in Isshin’s quarters. She cannot leave the lord unattended, but she wants to examine the white mark that has appeared on his skin. She suspects it has to do with his repeated resurrections and she’s concerned for him.</p><p>Wolf closes his eyes. He can feel Genichiro’s presence far above him through the bond. He must be at the dojo, as per usual. </p><p>Even with the physical distance between them, if Wolf concentrates, he can sense echoes of Genichiro’s emotions through their bond. He can feel his heartbeat, steady, even. Genichiro’s mind, however, is restless, anxious, frustrated. He peers out the window and sees the setting sun, casting Ashina’s snowy landscape in shades of orange. If he makes his way out the window and loops around, he’ll reach Isshin’s personal quarters easily, without running into the general. He will still need to update Genichiro about Mibu Village, but it need not be now.</p><p>But Genichiro’s energy seeping through the bond is so unusually potent, it makes even Wolf itch under his own skin. His best friend is ill and it is Wolf’s fault. He cannot blame Genichiro for his anger, when the man himself has taken such pains to survive everything the Interior Ministry can throw at him. He climbs out of his window and eyes the hook of the castle rooftop. Their bond pulses absently in the back of his mind and Wolf throws his grapple up.</p><p>He lands atop the roof, the shingles clinking beneath his feet. Genichiro is wearing a loose-fitting blue kimono and black hakama, with his bow quiver looped to hang behind his hip, full of arrows. He has his back to the doors of the dojo, looking at the archery targets he has set up in a row across the floor. Wolf can spy a number of arrows in each of the target bull’s eyes. He thinks Genichiro must know he’s near, from the strength of their bond and the sound of the roof shingles when he landed.</p><p>But Genichiro does not react to him.</p><p>The sky clouds over and lightning flashes. Wolf watches as lightning manifests in the arrow Genichiro has drawn, crackling with vibrant, volatile energy. He leaps into the air and fires a volley of electrified shots, five arrows, five targets, five perfect bull’s eyes. He shoots the first arrow with such force that the target tips over when the electrified arrow hits it.</p><p>Wolf hops over the low dojo fence. His feet hit the floor and Genichiro whips around, startled. He lets fly an arrow on what must be reflex. Wolf is quick to try and duck to the side, but the arrow pierces through his haori, pinning the cloth to the wood wall behind him. He staggers with the force of it, losing his balance and falling back against the wall as well. He catches himself with his back and the palms of his hands on wood. Thunder claps, booming, and Wolf’s blood is pounding in his ears.</p><p>Genichiro’s eyes are glinting red, but his expression is startled still. He lowers his bow and paces quickly to his side as Wolf pulls the arrow out and frees himself.</p><p>“Shinobi,” Genichiro’s voice is stilted, stop-start. “I did not mean...”</p><p>“Your eyes are red again.” Wolf raises his head, meeting his gaze. The arrow feels heavy in his fingers.</p><p>Genichiro raises his free hand to his face again. He presses his fingers along the arch of his eyebrows, casting one of his eyes under the shadow of his hand. Their bond stretches and snaps with a strange sort of unpleasant feedback. This close, Wolf can feel Genichiro’s anxiety as acutely as if it were his own, making his stomach churn with it.</p><p>He drops his hand from his face and breathes in sharp through his nose. He sets the bow down, letting it lean against the wall and the set of armor by the doors. Genichiro presses one large hand to Wolf’s side, near where the arrow tore through the haori. His hand is wide, and it is a pleasant and warm weight on his waist. He strokes his thumb absently and leans forward. Wolf feels his pulse pick up in his throat as he finds himself, once again, in the familiar position of being pressed into the wall by Genichiro’s broad and wide frame.</p><p>“I want Masataka to be well,” Genichiro murmurs, his voice soft. His eyes are still red, but the glow of them is not as bright. “I have not wanted anything more since Ashina…,” he trails off for a moment before continuing. “He has been coughing nonstop for days, to the point of coughing blood. I was young when Tomoe caused the first dragonrot epidemic. I know it killed many, but I had not seen the way it tears up the body.”</p><p>Genichiro hovers close, and he is laid bare over their bond. Wolf does not know how to ease his concerns. But he does not have to ponder his options when Genichiro leans down and kisses him. It is not tender, but it is not rough either. It is a distraction and Wolf lets him have it. He shivers when Genichiro shoves him firmly back against the wall and pushes his tongue into his mouth. Genichiro kisses him until they are both breathless. His hand is squeezing Wolf’s waist, but the hard points of pressure from his fingers feel good. Genichiro pants against his mouth for a moment before he pulls back.</p><p>His eyes aren’t red anymore, and their bond is stabilizing. The churning in Wolf’s stomach has been replaced with the beginning of something warm and pleasant.</p><p>"Despite my concern about Masataka, you did not deserve my ire. I should not have been so harsh,” Genichiro says finally, his voice soft. His gaze lingers over the right side of his face, on the white mark spread over his forehead and eye. "There is a personal cost to immortality. I had not thought it important before now."</p><p>"I've seen no negative effects."</p><p>Genichiro frowns, troubled. "That does not mean there are none. You have seen what the Rejuvenating Waters does to men, like those in the dungeon. And the Divine Heir has told me of the centipede-infested monks shuttered inside Senpou Temple."</p><p>"You care now?" Wolf cannot help but push him.</p><p>Genichiro scowls, the corner of his downturned mouth visible from this angle. "Yes, so that makes me a hypocrite? That I should care about consequences now when I cut off your arm before?"</p><p>He turns from Wolf and paces away towards the targets. He is restless again when he raises his gaze to look at the landscape of Ashina in the distance. Faint pink smoke from the Nightjar signals rise into the sky.</p><p>"Ashina has no use for a soft-hearted general."</p><p>He does not wish to see Ashina rot and stagnate. He would trade the quality of his own life for her survival, but not Wolf's.</p><p>Wolf takes a few steps after him and though he makes no sound, he can sense the way Genichiro can tell of his proximity from the strengthening of their bond.</p><p>"You are well," Genichiro says, and he sounds sullen. "That should be enough."</p><p>"Your concern would be better served on Ashina."</p><p>Genichiro huffs a laugh. "To be lectured by a shinobi.” He shifts his gaze in the direction of the mountains, towards the old estate. “The Hirata family spoke highly of you, did you know that?"</p><p>He didn't, but that doesn't matter now.</p><p>"Ashina will survive the war," Genichiro says next. "There will be no need of water or blood anymore."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Despite his own misgivings about leaving Genichiro to fend off the Interior Ministry by himself, Wolf departs for Mibu Village again to ascend to the Fountainhead Palace.</p><p>Everything about it feels dreamlike.</p><p>It is a beautiful, ruined, and damned place. The warriors laugh and chitter as they attack him with graceful, dance-like moves. They take to the air often, jumping as they swing or shoot, and they have long combos of graceful sword swings. It is reminiscent of the way Genichiro fights. He is surprised when one of them leaps into the air and calls forth lightning to bless her naginata. He manages to deflect it back at her, shocking her long enough for him to sink his blade into her stomach. As he looks over her lifeless form in the shallow water, he recalls how Genichiro alluded to Tomoe being one of these warriors before she decided to descend to the mortal realm.</p><p>Wolf thinks about how Genichiro speaks of her memory, with great love and regret at her passing. And he thinks about how the Sculptor told him that if he values someone, he should be careful not to lose them. </p><p>He presses on until he reaches a small cave at the peak, where the deceased body of a young woman is lying with her hands pressed against the tomb-like rock. Her hair and skin are white. She is dressed in a yellow kimono with a sheer scarf-like thing draped over her arms. She must have been one of the young women from Mibu Village, offered as a bride to the Divine Dragon. Wolf is sure she is long-dead, and yet she appears strangely preserved.</p><p>Wolf closes his eyes and prays and awakens with the clouds under his feet.</p><p>He climbs the jade seven-branched sword and cuts the Gracious Gift of Tears from the Divine Dragon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wolf blinks and finds himself standing in the meditation room, in front of the incense burner, where the Fountainhead smoke wafts up lazily. He turns his head to see Kuro and Emma kneeling on the floor, next to Isshin’s prone body. Isshin is face down, fingers wrapped stubbornly around the handle of a sword. Kuro’s fingers are clenched into fists on his lap. Emma lifts her head and her eyes are warm and emotional.</p><p>“Master Wolf,” she says, so gently, “I am glad to see you have returned safely. I do not know how time passes in the Divine Realm, but it’s been two weeks since you left. I managed to cure the dragonrot a few days ago, in time for the Interior Ministry to make their final push. Unfortunately, the state of Ashina is still…”</p><p>He can smell the fires burning, his nose twitching with the heavy scent of smoke filtering in through the windows.</p><p>“Lord Isshin’s illness has finally…” Stray strands of her hair fall down against her forehead as she tips her head forward and closes her eyes.</p><p>“Wolf,” Kuro finally speaks now, his voice shaking just barely. He rises to his feet. “Lord Genichiro left to go fight a large demon that has appeared on the battlefield. I assume that if you have returned safely from the Divine Realm, then you must have the tears… but we will have time for immortal severance afterwards.”</p><p>He kneels down on one knee. “I must protect you,” Wolf says, even as he thinks of Genichiro alone, surrounded by Interior Ministry, under the shadow of a hulking giant.</p><p>Kuro shakes his head. “You know I cannot be harmed by any blade other than the Mortal Blade. I will be safe and Emma is more than capable of protecting herself." </p><p>He walks over until he's standing in front of Wolf. He reaches out and presses a hand to his shoulder. His voice is very soft when he speaks next.</p><p>"You are oathbound to him. I know what it means to you."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wolf finds Gyoubu on the bridge over the moat, slumped against the wood railing, left arm limp by his side. He is bleeding from a large stab wound in his thigh. Onikage lays lifeless a few feet away alongside his spear, and the dead bodies of four Interior Ministry red guard samurai.</p><p>"Hah," Gyoubu huffs, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. "The shinobi has returned."</p><p>He presses the healing gourd to Gyoubu's lips, tilting it so the medicinal water flows freely. The wounds in his thigh start to mend and close until he is no longer bleeding. It takes a few moments for Gyoubu to catch his breath. His eyes are more open, more alert now. This close to Gyoubu, he can see how the man's face is bruised and caked with blood.</p><p>"Don't look so concerned, brat," Gyoubu manages, his voice still sounding rough. "Save your concern for Lord Genichiro. Despite how bad it looks, we've managed to put down many of the Interior Ministry's forces.”</p><p>Wolf has seen already how much of Ashina is burning. He has come across the days-old and fresh bodies of Ashina and Interior Ministry soldiers. Despite the raging fires and carnage left over, a hush has fallen upon the land. The remaining soldiers that are alive are wounded and lying listless and bloody on the ground or slumped against the walls. There is no one to put out the fires. The only clear sounds are the slow rumble of thunder and the roar of a monster over the wind.</p><p>Gyoubu places his hand on Wolf's right arm and grips tight enough to bruise. He pulls him close. His eyes are wild, desperate. Wolf half-expects them to start glowing red.</p><p>"Put your divine blood to use, shinobi." His devotion is evident in his voice. "Lord Genichiro is immortal but that does not mean he is safe." Gyoubu's face twists and he looks frustrated and forlorn. "It does not mean he is safe from himself."</p><p>Wolf thinks of winding black scars, raised and agitated. He thinks of the hiss Genichiro gives at the touch of cold salve to these wounds. He looks Gyoubu in the eyes and nods. The war general searches his face and eyes. Whatever he finds there must satisfy him because he finally lets go of Wolf.</p><p>Wolf rises to his feet and leaves without looking back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wolf stands atop the roof shingles of the gated door to the battlefield and watches, for a moment, in disbelief. A raging demon with an arm of flame is wreaking havoc, setting fire to wooden poles and dry grass along the ground. It is as large as the Guardian Ape, possibly even bigger. He doesn’t see Genichiro, but he can sense his presence through the bond. There’s no time to waste— Wolf leaps to the ground and takes off in a run.</p><p>The demon screams as he swats at the ground. Genichiro comes into view as he jumps back out of a swiping grab. But then the demon shoves his hand forward and knocks Genichiro to the ground. He raises his hand up and slams it back down, crushing him.</p><p>When they are close in proximity, Wolf can feel Genichiro's heartbeat more clearly in the back of his mind. He can feel how his heart had been pounding and now it stops abruptly. Their bond stretches until Wolf feels like only the barest thread remains. And then Genichiro comes back. His heartbeat starts slow and steady as he rises to his feet again before it picks up in speed. His bow has snapped in half from the weight of the attack. Despite this, Genichiro only radiates pure determination, a single-minded drive that makes the word "protect" echo in Wolf's own mind.</p><p>Genichiro raises his sword again before twitching when he realizes Wolf's presence. He turns his gaze over to him and for just a moment, it feels like their bond has never been stronger. The threads between them are wound tight, like they are of one mind.</p><p>Genichiro dodges out of the way of a vicious stomp and Wolf dashes towards him. They end up close to each other, both poised and at the ready as the Demon of Hatred turns his attention to them. He roars, a bellowing echo that shakes the ground. Wolf readies his prosthetics with a flick of his fingers and bears low to the ground.</p><p>It is neither easy nor kind.</p><p>He and Genichiro both perish to the demon's wild moves and fireballs. They get back up, again and again, until the air smells heavily of sakura and burning wood and smoke. Genichiro calls upon lightning from the heavens. Wolf uses every tool in his arsenal. They are inextricably linked, he thinks, as they anticipate each other’s moves through the bond. Their combination proves to be too much, even for the fearsome demon. The Sculptor's voice echoes as Wolf deals the finishing blow.</p><p>"<em>Wolf… thank you...</em>"</p><p>Genichiro lowers his sword, letting it hang by his side. He tilts his head to the sky, closing his eyes as rain starts to trickle down from the gloomy clouds overhead. Crackles of leftover lightning energy buzz along his fingertips, trailing down his sword. There is a restlessness in him, prevalent through their bond.</p><p>Wolf snatches his wrist, grip firm, grounding. Genichiro opens his eyes and they’re red when he looks at Wolf. The intensity of his gaze makes it feels like he really truly sees him and their bond crests like a wave before crashing. The red gleam of his eyes starts to fade. Wolf’s fingers are buzzing with the excess lightning energy, before that too, starts to fade from the general’s body.</p><p>“Sekiro,” Genichiro says, and his voice is private, hushed, and his eyes are clear, so Wolf kisses him.</p><p>He makes a surprised noise before he kisses him back, wrapping his free hand around the back of Wolf’s head. Genichiro kisses like he’s starved, sloppy and warm. Their bond buzzes with a different kind of energy now. He tilts his head to kiss him firmer, and Wolf tastes sakura in his mouth. He thinks about how Genichiro would do anything to save Ashina, and how he doesn’t begrudge him that anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Wolf,” Kuro says softly. There is something despairing in his voice. “I recognize that despite my own opinions about the Dragon’s Heritage… you and Lord Genichiro have been soulbound through oath. You have divulged to me, Wolf, that you can sense each other's presence and feel each other's emotions. I think… it must be an intimate way of being connected with another.”</p><p>He looks at Wolf, and then over his shoulder at Genichiro. Genichiro’s expression is carefully neutral.</p><p>“I do not know if it would be fair to rob you of that.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week is busy as Ashina regroups and rebuilds. The fires are put out. The dead are buried. Crude wooden perimeters are reconstructed. Even the Misen monks are paid for their services. They lay Isshin to rest and cremate him, scattering his ashes over the winds that whip through the silvergrass field. Against all odds, it seems that even with the Interior Ministry’s seemingly overwhelming forces, they have been effectively deterred from attacking Ashina any further. Oda Nobunaga and his Central Forces will not have their Ashina.</p><p>Wolf has heard murmurs— Genichiro had fought like divine retribution personified, honed like a fine, lethal blade, on the pinpoint tip of an arrow hitting true. And so, Ashina remains.</p><p>Kuro says nothing about immortal severance after the attacks. Instead, he ushers Wolf to aid in the reconstruction efforts. He keeps himself busy, running errands for supplies for Emma as she tends to the many wounded.</p><p>On the seventh day, Wolf returns towards the central tower of the castle. On the rooftop outside of the wooden window, he can hear Genichiro and Kuro talking inside the meditation room.</p><p>“Despite my grandfather’s passing,” Genichiro’s voice is even, “I don’t anticipate that the Interior Ministry will be so bold after suffering such a defeat.”</p><p>“You have not forgotten our agreement,” Kuro says softly. He sounds uncertain when he speaks next. “Lord Genichiro… you will not like it, but I will do what must be done.”</p><p>There’s a pause before Genichiro speaks up, and his voice is sharp. “What are you hiding from me?”</p><p>Wolf can feel the pulse of their bond. He is sure the man must know he’s there, but he has not called out to him yet. He lingers outside, eavesdropping on their conversation.</p><p>“It’s inevitable,” Kuro murmurs. “Despite your victory, the stagnation still spread.”</p><p>“Emma has found a cure. Those afflicted with dragonrot have already been healed.”</p><p>“Has it seduced you? The power of the Dragon’s Blood?” Kuro’s voice is stern, disapproving. “You did not need to use it before your fight with the Demon of Hatred. Do you want to avoid giving up this power?”</p><p>“Divine Heir,” Genichiro says lowly, “I did not make such a promise lightly. You will have your immortal severance, if you so wish it.” Quieter, he says, “As if there is anything I could do to stop your shinobi’s will if you wanted something else.”</p><p>Wolf is intentional when he makes a sound as he climbs onto the wooden frame of the window. Kuro jolts, startled, and turns to look over his shoulder at him. His expression falls to something mournful, but he says nothing. Wolf jumps down and paces across the room, kneeling down on one knee before his lord.</p><p>“My lord.”</p><p>“Wolf,” Kuro says softly. There is something despairing in his voice. “I recognize that despite my own opinions about the Dragon’s Heritage… you and Lord Genichiro have been soulbound through oath. You have divulged to me, Wolf, that you can sense each other's presence and feel each other's emotions. I think… it must be an intimate way of being connected with another.”</p><p>He looks at Wolf, and then over his shoulder at Genichiro. Genichiro’s expression is carefully neutral.</p><p>“I do not know if it would be fair to rob you of that.”</p><p>“You seek humanity, a chance to live normally,” Genichiro says from behind them. “And who are we to rob you of <em> that?</em>”</p><p>Kuro closes his eyes, brow pinching. “There is no chance for me to live normally,” he says finally. “Immortal severance requires my death after I drink the Divine Dragon’s Tears.”</p><p>Genichiro looks shocked, before he turns his gaze sharply towards Wolf. "You knew of this," he accuses.</p><p>Wolf says nothing, but the message is obvious— it was not something Genichiro needed to know. He is loyal to Kuro first and he answers to him and no one else, despite his own feelings and weakness for the Ashina general.</p><p>“This cannot be the only way,” Genichiro says, and he sounds displeased about the affair, angry even.</p><p>Wolf is surprised by his response. He had not thought Genichiro particularly attached to Kuro; after all, he had been willing to spill Kuro’s blood for the Divine Oath once upon a time. Furthermore, he was never familiar with Kuro before the invasion. The Hirata family has always overseen care of the Divine Heir, and neither Lord Isshin or Genichiro have ever had need to visit. But it is not the first time Wolf has seen the lord’s weakness for children. Since the rebuilding efforts started, Ashina castle has been filled with families and orphans seeking refuge. Wolf sees Genichiro with the children often, checking in on their needs.</p><p>Genichiro’s fists are clenched by his side. “I cannot stand by while you sacrifice yourself. We are at peace and you have your whole life in front of you.”</p><p>“The Divine Child of Rejuvenation,” Wolf interrupts, bowing his head, “claims there is another way.”</p><p>They both turn to look at him in surprise. He tells Kuro and Genichiro what the Divine Child had offered— she would become the cradle and house the Dragon's Heritage in a journey to return the Divine Dragon to its birthplace in the West. He professes he has not obtained the other “fruit” of the serpent that she needs for the ritual yet, but he will find a way. He has a clue as to where the other great serpent is, deep in the valleys of Mount Kongo. But Kuro is already shaking his head.</p><p>“She will eat the snake hearts?”</p><p>“Yes.” He keeps his head bowed. “She is immortal. Despite its poisonous nature, it would not kill her.”</p><p>“I could not ask her to do such a thing for me,” Kuro says quietly. “If she is like me… I cannot die, but I still…. She will still be in immense pain from the process.”</p><p>Wolf looks up over Kuro’s shoulder at him and finds Genichiro’s expression is carefully neutral, but his eyes are hard. Even without their bond, Genichiro’s eyes are expressive in a way that he cannot hide. He thinks, with a strange sense of amusement and clarity, that Genichiro is down-to-earth, despite his command of lightning from the heavens.</p><p>“You’d rather forfeit your life than ask this girl to bear a temporary burden?”</p><p>Kuro nods, keeping his eyes on Wolf and his back to Genichiro. “Do you not sacrifice yourself for the sake of Ashina? Emma and Gyoubu certainly believe so.”</p><p>Genichiro’s brow pinches. “That is different.”</p><p>“It isn’t. Supposing you did not have my blood… you would die for Ashina, if that was the best option remaining.”</p><p>Genichiro cannot argue that and it displeases him that he cannot. His fingers flex, clenching and unclenching by his sides.</p><p>"There's no reason to put it off anymore." Kuro shifts to kneel down in front of Wolf. His gaze is resolute, but sad. "I think it is best to do it now, before I waver."</p><p>"You are a <em> child</em>," Genichiro takes a step towards them, brow furrowed, hands firmly clenched at his sides now. "The girl would bear a temporary burden of pain. It would allow you to live."</p><p>"And then she will travel west, where she will face numerous hardships in a foreign land. Her journey has no guarantee of ending in immortal severance."</p><p>Wolf thinks of how Genichiro was adopted as a young orphan into the Ashina family. Isshin saw to it that he would not die young. His personal opposition to immortal severance is one Wolf understands. Despite his own feelings on the matter, he must be loyal to Kuro and obey his final decisions on the matter. He hopes neither of them will have to bleed for it.</p><p>Genichiro won’t fight him, though, Wolf thinks. Even if he would, Wolf possesses the Mortal Blade. But Genichiro would not squander their blessed blood like this, spreading illness among the weak and needy in Ashina. There is a cure, but their resources are finite.</p><p>Kuro shifts in front of him, moving to lay down on the floor. His robes spread out over the worn tatami mat as he closes his eyes. Wolf had not anticipated having to do this so soon, but he supposes that is just the way fate operates. He unsheathes the Mortal Blade from its scabbard on his back. It vibrates with a dark energy in his hands, powerful, dangerous. Wisps of red smoke waft off of the sword.</p><p>"Genichiro," Wolf says and though his voice does not tremble, it feels like their bond does. "Turn your head."</p><p>Genichiro gives him a hard look before he closes his eyes and turns his back on them. </p><p>Wolf reaches into his pockets and retrieves a small wooden case. He opens it. The crystalline tear of the Divine Dragon are inside, shining with an otherworldly glow. He places it in Kuro’s hands. Kuro puts the tear onto his tongue, like a candy, and swallows it. It appears to make him faint as he lays back down quickly, seemingly dizzy. He places his arm over his eyes.</p><p>“Wolf,” Kuro's voice is soft, but commanding. "Do it. Thank you for everything."</p><p>Wolf turns the sword upside down and grips the hilt carefully. He plunges the sword into Kuro's chest. The boy jerks before he stills. Wolf physically flinches when he feels his bond with Genichiro snap, leaving a void behind. His mind is entirely quiet, and it feels empty in a way that feels foreign. But he blinks and then the bond is back, weak, but there. A second heartbeat, a second mind within his own, growing in strength again.</p><p>Genichiro turns around, wide-eyed. Wolf realizes he's holding the sword above Kuro's body again, as if he had not stabbed him. The boy appears to be asleep, eyes closed, chest rising and falling slowly.</p><p>Wolf turns the Mortal Blade in his hand, examining it. But it is spotless; there is not a speck of blood on it.</p><p>“I felt it,” Genichiro says softly. “The bond broke, for a moment. And now your heartbeat has returned to my mind.”</p><p>There is something comforting about the return of their bond, about the resonance of their intertwined souls. They’ve spent nearly four months bonded like this, connected by a thread that weaves in strength, and Wolf has forgotten what it’s felt like to be left alone with his thoughts. He looks up at Genichiro and considers what the man looked like when his eyes were red, when he was bare-skinned, black lightning scars and breasts unveiled. He wonders if, under other circumstances, he and Genichiro would be entangled in the same way. But there’s no use wondering. Their bond has left them inextricably, intimately linked.</p><p>Genichiro paces over and kneels down on one knee on the other side of Kuro’s prone body. He says nothing, but watches Wolf expectantly. Wolf lifts the Mortal Blade again, holding the sword in a reverse grip over Kuro’s chest again. Genichiro reaches up and closes his hand over Wolf’s fingers and closes his eyes, bowing his head. Their bond thrums at a resonance. Wolf plunges the sword back down.</p><p>Again, their bond snaps, violent. He can feel Genichiro flinch through the grip on his hand. But then a moment passes, and once again, their minds meld together again. The sword hovers over Kuro’s unhurt, slumbering body.</p><p>“Immortality cannot be severed then,” Genichiro murmurs, withdrawing his hand from Wolf. “It is as though time loops, preventing the Divine Heir’s death.” He gives Wolf a serious look. “It appears that whether he likes it or not, you will have to ask for the Divine Child of Rejuvenation to aid you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kuro appears to be in a state of perpetual sleep now. He will need to bring Kuro to the Divine Child, but he has to track down the second snake viscera first. He leaves Kuro in the care of Emma and departs Ashina Castle, ascending Mount Kongo again by himself. The gates to Senpou Temple have been forced open since the end of the invasion, which shortens the trip considerably. He slays the serpent and retrieves the fresh snake "fruit" and brings it to the Divine Child. He leaves her to consume the viscera, and promises that when he returns, it will be with Kuro.</p><p>He returns to Ashina Castle a week later, ready to take Kuro with him this time. To his surprise, Genichiro accompanies him on the trek up Mount Kongo. Wolf carries Kuro on his back. Genichiro does not offer to help him, and Wolf does not ask him to. Kuro is still his lord, and Genichiro recognizes that. The monks remain hostile, but the Ashina lord helps him fight through them when a confrontation is unavoidable.</p><p>They finally make their way to the central temple at the peak. The corpses of the infested monks he killed with the Mortal Blade remain in the temple, rotting and rancid. Genichiro’s eyes linger over the carcasses of split open centipedes, a faint expression of disgust on his face. Wolf adjusts his grip on Kuro’s body and keeps walking, pushing through to the Inner Sanctum.</p><p>The Divine Child looks up and smiles at him, smile turning mournful when she sees Kuro’s body in his grip. She opens her mouth before she’s distracted by Genichiro stepping into view behind him.</p><p>“You have returned, Shinobi of the Divine Heir… and I’m sorry, you are…?”</p><p>He tips his head in a show of respect. “Genichiro Ashina.”</p><p>“Lord of Ashina?” she gasps. She bows her head back respectfully. “I hope your travel here has not been too arduous.” She startles when Genichiro kneels down on one knee in front of her.</p><p>“I would like to express my sincerest condolences for what was done to you and the other children here,” Genichiro murmurs. He sounds genuinely contrite, but determined too. “A lord serves no purpose if he cannot protect Ashina and her people.”</p><p>The Divine Child’s gaze softens. “I do not blame you, my lord. The monks of Senpou Temple sealed themselves away to conceal their experimentation, and you had your hands busy with the Interior Ministry.”</p><p>Wolf gently sets Kuro down on the ground, lying him on his back.</p><p>Genichiro stands up and bows his head again before turning his back on them. He leaves, pacing out to the garden to give them privacy. The Divine Child looks after him, curious, before she turns her attention to Wolf and Kuro.</p><p>“You have brought him to me.”</p><p>“We tried to sever immortality,” Wolf tells her quietly. “Time seemed to reset after both attempts.”</p><p>The Divine Child presses her hands together in prayer. “It must be fate then,” she says gently. “We must return the Dragon to his birthplace. He will ail no longer.”</p><p>She lowers her hands to her lap, looking Kuro over. Her expression is serene. She leans forward and places her hand gently over his forehead.</p><p>“Allow me to hold you in my heart.”</p><p>Kuro’s body begins to glow radiantly, a pink light illuminating the small room. The light condenses into sakura-like petals and flows upwards, into a ball near the Divine Child’s heart. Kuro’s body dissipates entirely as she absorbs his soul.</p><p>The Divine Dragon will be returned to his birthplace in the west, and immortality will be severed, leaving Ashina cleansed of her long-time blessing and curse.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They bring the Divine Child of Rejuvenation back to Ashina. Wolf is already thinking of which merchants he will need to talk to for the supplies he’ll need for the long trip. </p><p>“Before your journey, you should see our doctor,” Genichiro murmurs as he guides her to Emma’s physician space.</p><p>There is a gentleness in him, Wolf realizes, that comes out when he talks to children. He wonders if the man has a soft spot for children considering his own origins as a young orphan.</p><p>“Her name is Emma. Please speak to her about whatever you need. I will have an attendant come by later to guide you to a room for the night. They will also bring food. You cannot subsist on persimmons alone.”</p><p>“Thank you, my lord.” She bows her head. “Both you and the Shinobi of the Dragon have been so kind.”</p><p>Genichiro lingers, awkward, before he moves to push past Wolf. His arm bumps into Wolf’s shoulder. The touch sends a vibration down his spine, rippling through their bond too. There’s a heat to the feeling, molten and simmering, but languid too, like the sound of rain.</p><p>“Please come speak with me later,” he says simply before departing down the hall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wolf bathes, spending a longer time than normal soaking in the warm waters. He suspects it will be a long time before he will have the luxury of such a creature comfort again. He steps out of the ofuro and slips into a dark blue silk kimono and a black hakama. He pulls on the black haori; it is lined with a pale blue trim, the same color as the flowers that adorn Genichiro’s cloak.</p><p>The hallway to Genichiro’s room is empty of any bodyguards, samurai or Nightjar. He knocks at the heavy wooden door, but does not bother waiting for a response before he pushes the door open.</p><p>Genichiro looks up from where he’s sitting at his low table, flipping through reports. His eyes are soft.</p><p>“Shinobi.”</p><p>Wolf shuts the door behind him and comes over, kneeling down in seiza next to the table. Genichiro sets his paperwork down and turns to look at him. His hair is slightly damp still, loose over his shoulders, strands curling over his collarbones. He must have bathed in his own private quarters. He’s wearing a pure black silk kimono, parted slightly, likely loosened from him bending over the table. Their bond is calm, even, relaxed, like the steady push and pull of the ocean, like slow breathing.</p><p>"You will be accompanying the Divine Child on her journey to the West.”</p><p>It is not a question.</p><p>Their bond shifts, and he can feel the careful composure Genichiro has put up now, barricading Wolf from his inner thoughts.</p><p>"We are still oathbound," Wolf says, and he's surprised to hear how soft his voice sounds. "Immortality has not been severed yet."</p><p>Genichiro turns to look behind him, where his armor is hung up at the back of the room. "I will not ask that you neglect your duties,” he murmurs, turning back to look at Wolf. There’s a warm intensity to his gaze. Their bond fluxes, just for a moment, before it returns to a tempered stillness. “And you know that I cannot leave Ashina."</p><p>He knows. They will be bound across space and time, across the sea where Wolf will travel with the Divine Child in new lands. A piece of Genichiro will remain with him until they return the Dragon's Heritage. </p><p>"If we are to be parting ways," Genichiro stop-starts. When he speaks again, his voice is sticky and private, "I would ask something selfish of you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. one last kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I will return to Ashina one day,” he says evenly, holding Genichiro’s gaze. “However long it takes. And I will be ready to serve a new lord.”</p><p>“Yes,” Genichiro agrees faintly. He is in his typical heavy armor, but he is not wearing his helmet today. He raises a hand up to curl over Wolf’s cheek. When he leans forward, his hair falls on either side of Wolf’s face, obscuring them when Genichiro presses a chaste kiss to his mouth.</p><p>“Safe travels, Shinobi of the Divine Heir.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>most of this last chapter is a sex scene and i want to give some potential dysphoria notes/warnings:<br/>- genichiro's genitalia is referred w/ afab-gendered terms<br/>please be careful if this triggers your dysphoria and please know that the sex scene is ENTIRELY SKIPPABLE without losing anything<br/>the story concludes at the last scene</p><p>- there is NO PIV sex in the sex scene and no penetration for genichiro at all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If we are to be parting ways," Genichiro stop-starts. When he speaks again, his voice is sticky and private, "I would ask something selfish of you."</p><p>Wolf won't make him ask, not when he desires it too. Genichiro opens his mouth again to say something, and Wolf does not give him the chance. He leans over, propping his prosthetic hand by his hip, and kisses him. His mouth falls open at surprise in the gesture, so Wolf pushes his tongue in. He kisses him messily and half-sprawls over his lap to get the leverage to do so. He feels almost embarrassed with how good it feels to steal Genichiro's breath like this. But hearing the soft noise he makes into Wolf's mouth as he kisses him makes him bold. Their bond cracks open, Genichiro’s composure slipping away to reveal warm interest over the stretched thread of their souls.</p><p>Genichiro wraps a hand around the back of his neck and tugs Wolf's weight over him. His back on the tatami floor, Wolf's knees bracketing his wide body, Genichiro's skin is faintly flushed and the look in his eyes is dark and warm.</p><p>Wolf pushes the low table aside to give them more room. He leans down to press a kiss to his jaw and then lower, trailing wet down his neck. He scrapes his teeth over his collarbones, and enjoys the way Genichiro sighs as his body twitches beneath Wolf. Genichiro runs his hands along Wolf's sides, a skittering warm touch that isn't enough through the layers of clothing. He puts his hands on Genichiro's waist, hooking a finger into his obi and looking up in askance first.</p><p>"How considerate," Genichiro huffs impatiently.</p><p>He reaches down to help Wolf loosen his obi. Wolf pulls off the cloth and tosses it aside, and slips his hands beneath the kimono, spreading it open against the floor. The scarred expanse of his torso comes into view and Wolf wastes no time sliding his hands up to squeeze over his breasts. Genichiro makes a soft, pleased noise at that, back arching. Wolf squeezes again roughly and swallows the sigh Genichiro gives with his mouth. Genichiro nips his mouth when he pulls away to shift his focus. Wolf trails lower, pressing wet and open-mouthed kisses down between the valley of his breasts, down past his lean stomach, down, down, down.</p><p>Their bond is thrumming with energy and desire, and Wolf uses it and Genichiro's reactions to gauge his performance. He looks up at Genichiro as he mouths against the hem of his hakama at the base of his stomach. Genichiro's skin is flushed, spread lightly over his nose and cheeks, as he watches Wolf with half-lidded eyes and a heavy, anticipatory breath. He presses his face against him through the layers of clothing and Genichiro arches against the faint pressure of it. Wolf nuzzles against him, smelling him through his clothes. He opens his mouth to press against him and he feels a bit dizzy with how much he wants, just from the muted heat and smell of him through his clothing. He's suddenly aware of how hard he is in his own pants, hips searching for friction against the floor.</p><p>"Sekiro," Genichiro says, and his voice is rough, but wanting. His hands are fisted by his sides and his hips are twitching.</p><p>Wolf wants too much himself to tease and draw this out. He pulls his hakama down to his thighs before he undoes his fundoshi, tugging it roughly aside and then off to bare Genichiro entirely. He smells like sweat and musk, he thinks, as he presses his mouth to the brush of hair here. His lower lip grazes against the top of his clit, where he's slick and warm.</p><p>"Sekiro." Genichiro's voice is sharp this time, demanding attention. Wolf looks up at him in askance. He pauses for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a breath. His posture is tense, on edge, and not because of arousal. He waits patiently for Genichiro to talk. "I… nothing inside, please."</p><p>Wolf nods and Genichiro visibly relaxes.</p><p>He keeps his eyes on him as he moves his mouth down to kiss the hood over his clit. When he sucks directly over his swollen clit, Genichiro squirms away, seemingly overstimulated. He shifts his attention down instead, spreading him open with his fingers to run the flat of his tongue from the bottom up, tasting him. He's slick, bitter, and hot on his tongue. Genichiro jerks against Wolf, letting out a soft moan. Wolf watches him beneath his own eyelashes as he does it again and again, Genichiro getting wetter on his tongue. He trails his mouth up to suck gently over his clit this time before rubbing the bridge of his nose against him.</p><p>Genichiro <em> writhes</em>, a choked but quiet moan coming out at the sensation. His hands fly up to bury fingers into Wolf's hair, scratching at his head and tugging lightly.</p><p>Their bond pulses with sharp pleasure in the back of his head and Wolf feels dizzy with it. He reaches down to squeeze himself in his hakama as he repeats the motion against Genichiro. He grinds the bridge of his nose over his clit while he tongues at him and Genichiro squirms and bucks against him, panting. He lets go of himself to reach up and press three fingers down on top as he pushes his nose up, pinching his clit between two points of pressure and Genichiro <em> moans. </em></p><p>Wolf alternates the amount of pressure, grinding his nose in and his fingers down. He switches between using his nose and using the warm, soft pressure of his mouth and tongue. Genichiro is unsteady, twitchy underneath his ministrations, and Wolf feels hazy just from the sheer feedback of pleasure he’s getting over their bond. He rubs the pads of his fingers in a circular motion over his mons, putting pressure indirectly on his clit. He watches as Genichiro shudders, thighs shaking as he gets closer. His grip on Wolf’s hair is almost painful, but he doesn’t care, not when Genichiro’s pleasure is so plain to see. He wonders with a rush of heat how it would feel to have Genichiro's weight atop his face, grinding against his mouth and nose until he comes, wet and hot over Wolf's tongue. There is a certain kind of pleasure in seeing Genichiro unravel for him, a warm satisfaction he derives from taking care of the other man this way.</p><p>He shifts down to slide his tongue again slowly over him, trailing up, up, up, until he slips his tongue up to press the tip of it lightly against his clit. The overstimulation pushes him over the edge and Genichiro jerks against him, a choked moan in his throat as he comes. He tugs at his hair, needy, desperate, hips stuttering against Wolf's face while he finishes.</p><p>Wolf pulls away when Genichiro finally loosens his grip on his hair. Genichiro is still catching his breath, the muscles in his stomach still twitching, and Wolf takes the opportunity to admire how he looks. He is a mess like this, and Wolf likes it. He’s slick and wet, fluid and saliva smeared between his legs and over his thighs. His face is flushed with color, his hair is sticking to his forehead, sweat collecting in the hollow of his throat and between his breasts.</p><p>“Come here,” Genichiro murmurs.</p><p>He reaches up to fist a hand in his haori and doesn’t wait for Wolf to respond, tugging him down roughly. Wolf catches himself with hands on either side of his chest as Genichiro leans up to kiss him messily, tasting himself on Wolf’s tongue and in his mouth. He reaches down and palms at his cock through the layers of his clothing, his hand heavy and wide and firm for Wolf to roll his hips into.</p><p>“Sekiro,” Genichiro says softly, kissing along his jaw to his ear. “There is something I would like to try.”</p><p>Wolf nods against him, distracted, when he squeezes him again roughly. He sits up properly, easing Wolf back and directing him to wait on the futon. He leaves Wolf to undress to grab something from a drawer in the corner. Wolf has pulled open his yukata and pushed off his hakama when he returns with a silk cloth pouch in hand, brow furrowed. He presses a hand to Wolf’s chest, gentling him to lay back on the futon. Genichiro straddles his hips, his expression still pinched, as though worried.</p><p>“What is it?” Wolf asks, nonjudgmental.</p><p>Genichiro seems demure, almost embarrassed, when he reaches into the pouch. He extracts a long object with red rope attached to it. The item in question is ivory, carved and polished into the shape of a cock, with rope running through the base. A harigata. Though Wolf has usually seen them used more often as hollow sheaths to enhance size and rigidity. This one serves as a replacement all on its own.</p><p>“I would…,” Genichiro trails off, still frowning, as if he thinks it is a lot to ask after all they’ve been through, “but only if you want to.”</p><p>He sets the ivory harigata down onto the soft sheets of the futon and reaches into the pouch again. This time, he produces a small wood jar, sealed tight with rope bindings over the lid and around the jar. He undoes the ties to remove the top and sets the jar down. Inside is exactly what Wolf expects, the slick substance of seaweed extract.</p><p>Genichiro is watching him carefully for his reaction and Wolf eases his concerns by wrapping a hand behind his neck to pull him into a kiss. He seems to relax, tension easing out of him as Wolf kisses him. He presses him back down into the futon, smoothing his hands down his sides, and hooking his fingers into the ties of his fundoshi.</p><p>“It’s been awhile,” Wolf cautions him.</p><p>Genichiro’s eyes are dark as he kisses him again, slow, heated. “I will go slow. Tell me if you wish to stop.”</p><p>Genichiro mouths down his neck, biting a harsh kiss into the bob of his throat, marking him. He pinches his nipple and Wolf jerks, startled at the slick sensation of the extract on his fingers. Genichiro laves his tongue over the other nipple, scraping teeth against the soft flesh until it stiffens in his mouth. Seemingly content with his work, he kisses further down and pulls off Wolf’s fundoshi. His cock is hard where it rests against his stomach, dripping and slick still with interest from making Genichiro finish earlier.</p><p>Genichiro lets his warm breath wash over the tip of him, teasing. Wolf feels a flush of heat rise to his cheeks as his cock twitches in reaction. Genichiro watches him intently as he circles slick fingers around the base of his cock and kisses wetly over his cockhead, tonguing the slit until he’s dripping with arousal in his mouth. Wolf twitches, biting back a low moan. Genichiro wraps his lips tightly around just his cockhead and hums, watching with clear pleasure at the way Wolf squirms from the vibrations, panting.</p><p>He rubs the tip of a slick, warm finger against him and waits, giving Wolf time to respond. But Wolf only rolls his hips, a muted growl coming out instead of words. Genichiro makes a soft, pleased noise and slides his finger in carefully, slowly. He works a steady, almost too slow pace for Wolf. He runs the flat of his tongue along the underside of his cock, and smiles when Wolf twitches where he’s pressed against his lower lip. He works two fingers in, and then three, careful to keep the pace slow and his mouth light over Wolf’s cock as a distraction.</p><p>“Genichiro,” Wolf says finally.</p><p>Genichiro pulls off and away, taking his fingers out. Wolf twitches at the loss, but waits patiently. He watches as Genichiro ties his own fundoshi back on and then affixes the harigata on top. He loops the rope of the harigata around his thighs and through his fundoshi ties to secure it. He finishes up and turns his attention back to Wolf, pausing for a moment.</p><p>His voice is quiet, private, when he speaks next. “It might be easier if you turn around.”</p><p>Wolf would prefer to look at him, but Genichiro is right. It’s been a long time and even with all the prep Genichiro has done, it will go easier. Wolf turns over onto his hands and knees, only faintly embarrassed at the noise of appreciation Genichiro makes behind him. He waits, closing his eyes to concentrate on the sound of Genichiro carefully slicking the harigata. Their bond is humming at a resonance, and Wolf wonders how much of his anticipatory pleasure is plain to Genichiro through it.</p><p>Genichiro shifts behind him and leans forward, blanketing his body against Wolf’s back. He lets Wolf just feel his presence there before doing anything. The slick tip of the harigata prods against Wolf without pushing in and he swallows, waiting for Genichiro to move. The ivory is neither warm nor cold when Genichiro finally presses in, and it doesn't yield either, but it feels good anyway. Wolf arches his back and bites back a shudder. Genichiro keeps his weight leaned over his back as he pushes in, slow and careful. His body is heavy and warm, and Wolf can feel the soft press of his breasts against his skin.</p><p>Genichiro takes an achingly long time to push in all the way, bottoming out. Wolf can feel the solid weight of his wide hips beneath the cloth of his fundoshi where they're pressed together. Genichiro is keeping still, letting him adjust. Wolf swallows, the pressure is good, the thick tip of the harigata prodding against that spot inside of him. He rolls his hips just barely and Genichiro makes a soft, surprised noise.</p><p>"Sekiro?"</p><p>"Move."</p><p>Genichiro huffs at that, his breath warm against the nape of his neck. "So impatient."</p><p>He starts rolling his hips against Wolf slowly, pulling out just barely and easing back in. Wolf is too impatient and he rolls his hips back harder, a growl stuck in his throat. Genichiro kisses his shoulder, squeezing Wolf’s waist gently before he relents to Wolf’s silent pleading and picks up speed. He thrusts quicker, but not hard enough, so Wolf bucks his hips back to meet him. It feels good, with Genichiro’s thrusts prodding against that spot over and over. His cock is dripping, hard and aching, even without being touched.</p><p>As if reading his thoughts, Genichiro curls his hand tight around the base of his cock, stroking up unbearably slowly. Wolf moans, pitching his weight forward onto his forearms when he gives a particularly rough thrust. He wonders what it might feel like to have Genichiro use all of his strength and he feels heat coil in his stomach, his cock twitching in Genichiro’s grip at the thought.</p><p>"Sekiro," he murmurs against the nape of his neck. He twists his hand under his cockhead and then rubs his thumb over the slit, spreading the slick precum there. "Are you close?"</p><p>His voice is low, private, a touch breathless, and Wolf is surprised to find he suddenly feels overwhelmed and a little embarrassed by it. He doesn't answer and Genichiro hums quietly.</p><p>"I've never seen you flush quite like this before," he says thoughtfully. His breath is hot against his ear. "<em>Sekiro</em>."</p><p>He thrusts in sharply and grinds his hips in, all hard, unrelenting pressure against the spot that feels so good, and Wolf jerks and comes with a choked noise in the back of his throat. He spills himself on the futon and jerks when Genichiro keeps stroking him while he rolls his hips in a slow grinding motion. </p><p>"I'm not finished with you yet," Genichiro murmurs into his ear, his voice a low, pleased growl. Wolf shudders with the promise in it.</p><p>He drops his forehead down onto the futon and watches, dazed, as his cock twitches in Genichiro's grip, still spilling cum onto his fingers and over the sheets. His hips jerk back automatically against the insistent pressure of Genichiro's cock inside of him. He shudders and fails to bite back a low moan as he keeps coming, Genichiro content to keep stroking him for every last bit of his pleasure.</p><p>"Genichiro," he pants, jerking now with overstimulation.</p><p>Genichiro immediately eases off of him, releasing his grip gently and carefully shifting his hips back. Wolf feels achingly empty when the heavy ivory harigata slides out of him. Genichiro rolls him over onto his back, considerately, on the side of the futon that isn't stained with their intimacy.</p><p>Wolf places an arm over his face, catching his breath for a moment while Genichiro unties his rope straps to set the harigata aside. He can feel Genichiro's mouth press along his jaw, rasping against stubble, and he turns to kiss him chastely on the lips.</p><p>"Sekiro," Genichiro hums, stroking his clean hand along his flank, fingers settling over the jut of his hip. "Was it good?"</p><p>Wolf reaches up and wraps a hand around the base of his neck, tugging him down for a deep kiss in lieu of a proper answer. He can taste himself on Genichiro's tongue and it makes the warmth still permeating through his body to buzz weakly with interest.</p><p>"You're not very honest," Genichiro murmurs, seeming amused. "Lay still. I'll be back shortly."</p><p>Wolf closes his eyes, intending only to rest for a moment before Genichiro comes back. He jerks awake a few minutes later when he feels the warm press of a wet towel over his skin. Genichiro wipes him clean, and again, the action is gentle. Wolf recalls how he had never thought the man capable of tenderness. His movements have always been more recognizable to Wolf in their deliberateness. But time has proven him wrong.</p><p>"Are you always so docile afterwards?" Genichiro asks softly, as he discards the towel to the side.</p><p>Wolf cannot find it in him to retort. He is tired and content, and he has much to consider now when he looks at Genichiro for what will be the last time in a long time. Genichiro lays down next to him, slowly, watching as if he expects Wolf to spook like a wild animal. Wolf turns and wraps an arm around his waist, sliding his hand to the small of his back. He's warm, his skin scarred and rough, as Wolf presses closer. Genichiro stiffens under his grip, surprised.</p><p>"I hadn't thought… well."</p><p>Genichiro relaxes and presses closer as well. Wolf listens to his breathing as he closes his eyes, concentrates on the warmth of his body, where they are pressed skin to skin. He falls asleep to the feeling of Genichiro's fingertips, light on the back of his neck, and to the quiet, content warmth that suffuses over their bond.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It is a strange thing to wake up in Genichiro’s arms.</p><p>His back is pressed to his chest and Genichiro’s arms drape heavy around Wolf’s waist. His breath brushes warm over the nape of his neck, sleep-slow, prickling against the fine hairs at the base of his head. He’s sore, but it’s a pleasant kind of ache. The room still smells faintly of sex and musk and his face is still sticky with Genichiro’s pleasure from last night. He thinks, faintly, that it’s unfortunate this is the only chance he’ll get in a long time to enjoy this.</p><p>Since Genichiro is still asleep, Wolf can only feel his heartbeat. Their bond is especially calm and lazy, like the quiet babble of a small stream. Light shines in through the window, the beginnings of dawn spilled over their bare skin. The sun kisses over Genichiro’s pale skin, over the jagged black scars that wind down his arms. Wolf traces his fingers over the ridge of one, following it down to his wrist. He can feel Genichiro rouse through their bond, through the way their bond pulses as he wakes.</p><p>“Mm.” Genichiro presses the palm of his hand flat against Wolf’s soft, lean stomach. His fingers are points of gentle pressure on his skin. “Good morning.”</p><p>Genichiro’s voice is sleep-rough, gravelly, and the sound embarrassingly goes straight to Wolf’s cock. Their bond must betray his flash of interest, because Genichiro hums, seemingly amused. He kisses the nape of his neck as he slides his hand down further. He trails his fingers through the brush of hair before curling around the base of his hardening cock.</p><p>“Genichiro,” he says, and he’s surprised by the softness in his own voice, the faint neediness that underlies it.</p><p>“I won’t be so cruel as to tease you,” he murmurs, mouthing against the curve of his shoulder. “Considering what little time we have left together.”</p><p>Wolf rolls over in his arms and kisses him. There is no more talking.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Genichiro walks him and the Divine Child of Rejuvenation to the Ashina gate far into Ashina outskirts that leads to the rest of the country. They will head to the west coast to find a boat willing to cross the ocean to Joseon. From there, the Divine Child will lead the way. Kuro’s soul inside of her heart serves as a compass to the Dragon’s Birthplace.</p><p>The Divine Child bows her head and heads a short ways away, surveying the cropping of wild flowers. She means to give them a moment of privacy for their goodbyes.</p><p>Wolf turns to look at Genichiro. His face is impassive, but their bond rolls in waves, betraying the tumultuous nature of Genichiro’s emotions, just beneath the surface of the ocean. Wolf imagines that he is laid just as bare across their intimate connection. He has become terribly fond of the man, despite their rough meeting. Genichiro’s expression shifts, the smooth expanse of his brow furrowing as he makes to speak. But Wolf interrupts him before he can.</p><p>“I will return to Ashina one day,” he says evenly, holding Genichiro’s gaze. “However long it takes. And I will be ready to serve a new lord.”</p><p>“Yes,” Genichiro agrees faintly. He is in his typical heavy armor, but he is not wearing his helmet today. He raises a hand up to curl over Wolf’s cheek. When he leans forward, his hair falls on either side of Wolf’s face, obscuring them when Genichiro presses a chaste kiss to his mouth.</p><p>“Safe travels, Shinobi of the Divine Heir.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wolf wakes to the bright sun shining down over the boat.</p><p>He must have fallen asleep last night while he was keeping watch. The boat rocks gently as it continues forward, ushered by the wind. In the horizon, Wolf can see the murky outlines of a port. Even across such a distance, Wolf can feel the pull of his bond with Genichiro. The other’s mind is at ease today, a faint sense of happiness and pleasure thrumming through their connection.</p><p>Wolf hums to himself. He turns when the Divine Child calls out to him with an offer of rice and persimmons for breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>